dejado atrás
by panchosama211
Summary: apuñalado por la espalda, encerrado como un animal, sin control de su futuro... dejado atrás
1. Chapter 1

La traición: capítulo 1

Es curioso como la vida abecés decide simplemente ser cruel, es como si se obsesionara con una persona y simplemente la tiraran abajo por pura gracia. La vida era una maldición para algunos y un regalo para otros, y abecés, llegaba un punto en el que se quedaban sin fuerza y la dejan atrás

Sin embargo, la fuerza de una persona es cuando no importa cuántas veces se la vida los tire, si te levantabas y seguías peleando eras alguien fuerte. No solo existía la fuerza individual, cuando tenías a alguien que te ayudaba a levantarte cuando caías, podías volverte más fuerte y aquel que te ayude también, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando aquel que te ayudo no te mostraba todas sus intenciones? Cuando te apuñalan por la espalda, cuando se quedan todo lo que conseguiste para ellos y te dejan atrás sin nada. Es ahí cuando descubres que no puedes confiar, incluso si son amigos, hermanos, familia, a todos cundo le das la espalda porque estás seguro de que la cuidaran como tú lo haces con ellos, te apuñalaran y se irán sin mirar atrás dejándote solo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un camino de tierra transitaba un grupo de personas, eran tres niños y un adulto, el hombre leía un libro tranquilamente mientras caminaba mientras que los niños parecían charlas entre ellos, en el grupo había una chica de pelo rosa que intentaba llamar la atención de otro niño de pelo negro, detrás de la niña había otro chico, de pelo rubio y en punta con tres marcas en las mejillas que se parecían a bigotes.

"oye Sasuke-kun, cuando llegamos a la aldea podríamos, ya sabes, ir a comer a algún lado o a pasear" le pregunto por quinta vez en el viaje la chica de pelo rosa al chico pelinegro, este por su lado no dijo nada y simplemente giro su cabeza en un claro rechazo provocando que la niña callera en una leve depresión

"¡oye Sakura-chan!, ¡¿Qué tal si sales a comer y pasear conmigo?!" preguntó con entusiasmo el chico rubio mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, "¡tú cállate Naruto-baka!" le grito la chica ahora conocida como Sakura y seguido de esto le dio un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El chico llamado Naruto se froto con dolor la cabeza donde un chicón empezaba a crecer y repetía por lo bajo "duele"

El hombre de pelo plateado solo negó divertido, sus estudiantes estaban bástate emocionados luego de la misión, no es que pudiera culparlos de todos modos. El equipo siete hacia menos de un día que completo su primera misión de rango C, la misión consistía en escoltar desde Konoha hasta el país e las olas a un constructor de puentes. La misión empezó bien y sin ningún inconveniente hasta que de imprevisto unos ninjas intentaron asesinar al constructor, pudieron evitar que eso pasara y cuando interrogaron al constructor se enteraron que en realidad la misión no era de rango C, sino que era una de más alto rango dado que había ninjas involucrados

Estuvieron a punto de dejar la misión, pero por suplica del constructor e insistencia de los integrantes más jóvenes el equipo continuo con la misión. Cuando llegaron al país de la ola se enteraron de la verdadera situación. Un magnate de negocios llamado Gato dueño de una compañía naviera había aislado el país e instaurado un monopolio que drenaba el país de sus riquezas mientras el mantenía el control sobre la gente con ninjas renegados y bandidos, apenas llegaron al puerto y fueron atacados por uno de los ninjas de Gato, un ninja renegado de Kirigakure y miembro de los siete espadachines ninja de la neblina llamado Zabuza momochi, por suerte pudieron arreglárselas para salir de esa pelea relativamente ilesos gracias a una estrategia de Naruto y Sasuke , claro está sin contar que kakashi se quedó sin chakra gracias a su sharingan y estuviera postrado en cama una semana.

La misión termino una semana después del primer enfrentamiento contra Zabuza, ese fue tiempo suficiente para que kakashi con apenas movilidad pudiera entrenar a sus tres estudiantes en algunas habilidades esenciales para ser ninja, luego de eso tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento contra el espadachín de la niebla y uno de sus subordinados. La pelea termino con Zabuza y su compañero muertos al igual que Gato el cual fue asesinado por un moribundo Zabuza que uso sus últimas fuerzas para terminar al enano empresario.

Poco menos de un día después estaban emprendiendo el regreso a la aldea de la hoja luego de enterrar a los dos ninjas de la niebla y presenciar el nombramiento del puente como el gran puente Naruto, hubieran querido quedarse un tiempo más, pero la misión ya se había alargado más de lo que debería y era si como llegaron a este momento, Sakura intentando ligar con Sasuke, Naruto intentando ligar con Sakura y Sasuke no dándole importancia a ninguno de los dos.

Naruto termino de sobarse la cabeza y se dispuso a intentar invitar a una cita a Sakura nuevamente, pero de repente se paró y olfateo el aire oliendo algo raro, "oigan, ¿no huelen algo raro? Como a un borracho luego de salir de un bar" pregunto a sus compañeros y sensei. Kakashi igualmente olfateo el aire y también pudo oler un fuerte olor a alcohol, no hacía falta siquiera que mejorara sus sentidos con chakra

"que extraño, ¿creen talvez alguien se embriago y termino aquí?" propuso Sakura, pero su suposición termino siendo aplastada cuando de entre los arbustos aparecieron dos bandidos.

"que mas, son solo ninjas, de seguro no traen nada más que equipamiento y un poco de dinero" dijo uno de los bandidos, un sujeto algo enano de gran nariz y una lanza en la mano y una expresión entre perturbadora y decepcionada

"no te quejes, mercancía es mercancía como dice el jefe, incluso si no son mercaderes o viajeros aún tienen valor" le respondió el otro bandido, era bastante parecido al primero, pero en lugar de una lanza tenía dos dagas largas

"enserio son tan idiotas que creen que solo dos bandidos podrán…contra…nosotros…tres" respondió Naruto al principio rebosante de confianza que fue lentamente aplastada a medida que más y más bandidos salían del costado del camino y los rodeaban, literalmente su número paso de ser de dos a cinco luego a diez luego a veinte, treinta, cuarenta y seguían apareciendo, parecían no tener fin.

Kakashi propino una maldición por lo bajo mientras las desenas de hombres armados se acercaban amenazadoramente, no estaba a su máxima capacidad, con las prisas de salir del país de las olas y regresar a Konoha no tuvieron tiempo casi de descansar por lo que no estaba del todo recuperado de la pelea contra Zabuza en el puente. "chicos" llamo por lo bajo a sus estudiantes "deberemos defendernos, no se contengan, incluso si son bandidos nos superan en número por mucho" ordeno el jounin de pelo plateado, "hai sensei" fue su respuesta y de repente todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones para tener sus peleas individuales, rebosaban de confianza de poder derrotar a estos bandidos sin problemas incluso si los superaban cian a tres y fue en ese momento que empezó la batalla campal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas no podían estar marchando peor para el equipo siete, toda la confianza que habían tenido al inicio de la pelea fue sustancialmente carcomida por los bandidos, Sasuke en un principio intentaba acabar rápido con ellos quemándolos con bolas de fuego, la táctica solo sirvió para desperdiciar chakra, la técnica consumía mucho chakra además que la mayoría de bandidos llevaban armaduras que resistían al fuego o eran lo suficientemente agiles para esquivar la bola de fuego. Con poco más de la mitad de sus reservas desperdiciadas no tuvo otra más que enfrentarse a sus atacantes con taijutsu o kunay y shuriken, estaba en una gran desventaja al pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con sus agresores adultos y cuando parecía haber podido terminar a uno o dejarlo inconsciente otros dos aparecían y lo remplazaban.

Naruto estaba en una situación similar a Sasuke. Él no tenía el problema de la falta de chakra dado que sus reservas eran tanto o más grandes que las de un jounin de elite, el problema era que, si contaba su repertorio de jutsu completo, este solo era de tres, el jutsu de transformación, el jutsu de remplazo y el kage bunshin no jutsu. Los dos primeros eran inútiles dado que una transformación no serviría de nada y no podía intercambiarse con nada porque no tenía con que hacerlo por lo que tuvo que valerse de puro taijutsu y sus clones de sombra, el segundo y el más grande de los problemas era que gracias a los blindado que estaba cada bandido necesitaba de por lo menos tres clones para acabar con uno solo de ellos y estos no parecían tener fin.

De Sakura no hacía falta ni hablar dado que esta fue noqueada unos minutos más tarde de empezar la pelea

Kakashi era de los cuatro el que estaba en la mejor situación, pero no por mucho. El poseía la experiencia y la habilidad para derrotar a olas de bandidos sin mucho esfuerzo. El fatal problema que él estaba experimentando era el cansancio, no estaba del todo recuperado de la última pelea y lo peor era que parecía que le estaban tocando los agresores más peligrosos, la mayoría poseía la habilidad suficiente para por los menos mantener una pelea contra él. Acorralado y desesperado no tuvo de otra más que usar el sharingan lo que drenaba sus reservas de chakra demasiado rápido para el ritmo de la pelea.

Kakashi clavó profundamente un kunai en la tráquea de lo que él creía era su décimo tercer contrincante, se arrodillo con una rodilla al suelo para recuperar el aliento y ya un poco más de fuerzas se levantó para ir a intentar ayudar a sus estudiantes, pero de repente frente a él apareció otro bandido, sintió la tentación de atravesar a este con un chidori solamente de lo harto que estaba de que siguieran apareciendo

"¿A dónde vas señorito ninja? Aún no he bailado contigo" dijo el bandido mientras lamia la hoja de uno de los cuchillos que tenía en las manos, kakashi no dijo nada y solo se lanzó contra su nuevo oponente. La pelea fue de mal en peor para el jounin de pelo plateado, este tipo era increíblemente habilidoso, incluso más que el resto de bandidos con los que se enfrentó, entre ataques y bloques de cuchillo y kunai no encontraba una apertura, en un movimiento completamente improvisado uso su sharingan para poner un pequeño genjutsu con el que pudo al fin clavar su kunai en el pecho del bandido. Cuando miro su rostro en lugar de ver sorpresa o miedo solo vio que tenía una sonrisa maniática en su cara y dijo "deberías ver mejor lo que tiene tu oponente en las manos". De golpe el sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo y cuando reviso vio que una jeringa con un líquido extraño que estaba siendo inyectado en él. Soltó de repente al hombre el cual callo muerto al suelo, se jugaría todo lo que tenía a que lo habían envenenado, necesitaba terminar esto rápido, de repente empezó a sentirse mareado y comenzó a tambalearse, al momento que dio un paso cayó al suelo, "chicos…no" fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se haga negro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto con ayuda de otros tres clones enviaron volando lejos a otro bandido, ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantos había derrotado, los tres clones lo rodearon en lo que el recuperaba el aliento, de repente sintió a alguien detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que era un gran bandido, usaba un gran palo con picos que ahora mismo tenía sobre la cabeza listo para golpearlo con él. Reaccionando rápido salto en el aire y girando le dio una patada voladora que lo envió a volar, tenía suerte de que no usara casco. De repente sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, cuando se llevó la mano a este tiro de algo y vio que era un dardo, "¡chicos!, ¡cuidado…con los…dardos" le quiso advertir a sus compañeros, pero se sintió adormilado de la nada. De un segundo a otro callo de rodillas, lo último que vio fue a Sasuke en el mimo estado que él, ni siquiera pudo pensar en nada antes de caer inconsciente presa del potente narcótico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuanto tiempo había pasado no tenía idea, le dolía todo el cuerpo igual a cuando regresaba a su departamento luego de una sesión de entrenamiento intenso. Naruto despertó lentamente, lo primero que noto era que estaba tirado en el suelo o en una superficie dura, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo segundo que noto era que era de noche, de repente sintió mucho frio, se froto los hombros en busca de generar calor y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, literalmente no tenía nada puesto ni siquiera ropa interior. Una brisa soplo provocándole escalofríos y espabilándole de golpe

Mirando hacia todos lados vio que estaba dentro de una jaula y que no estaba solo, a donde mirara podía ver desenas más de jaulas todas con al menos una persona dentro, estaban acomodadas en filas separadas. Lo primero que el rubio hizo fue intentar de encontrar a sus compañeros o su sensei, no tardo mucho dado que Sasuke estaba a su izquierda en la misma fila que él y Sakura al frente en otra fila

"¡chicos! ¡chicos vamos despierten!, ¡Sasuke vamos levántate!" le grito a sus compañeros y extendiendo su mano fuera de la jaula tomo un puñado de tierra para arrojársela al Uchiha el cual estaba en proceso de despertarse, aunque se despabilo del todo por la tierra

"¿Qué demo… ¿Qué crees que haces idio…" empezó a quejarse Sasuke, pero se cortó al notar donde estaba "¿qué diablos está pasando?, ¿dónde estamos? ¡¿y porque mierda estoy desnudo?!"

"Sasuke monos mal que estas despierto" dijo Naruto con alivio

"¿Naruto que demonios está pasando?"

"no tengo idea, lo último que recuerdo es que peleábamos con unos bandidos y luego me dieron con un dardo"

"eso mismo recuerdo, ¡nos secuestraron!"

"eso creo, debemos estar en el campamento de los bandidos que nos atacaron"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto" de repente se escuchó a Sakura balbucear mientras se despertaba, "¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto más despierta la pelirosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues alguien más contesto

"veo que al fin despertaron", el que había hablado fue un hombre grande, calvo y con barba, usaba un parche en el ojo derecho por el cual sobresalía una cicatriz. Bestia una especie de armadura sin casco y en su espalda colgaba un gran tetsubo

"quien demonios eres" pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva, este tipo no inspiraba la menor confianza y a juzgar por los dos bandidos que tenia de escolta creía que este era su jefe

"eso no importa, aquí lo importante son ustedes" respondió el hombre mientras reía y se acercaba a la jaula de Sasuke "ustedes tres sí que dieron problemas, pero mierda que ha valido la pena, ni en mis más locos sueños espere que en una simple excursión para asaltar viajaros nos encontraríamos con una Uchiha", de repente metió la mano en la jaula para intentar tomar el rostro de Sasuke, este por su parte intento morderlo aunque el jefe de los bandidos quieto la mano a tiempo y solo se rio, "estoy seguro de que iwa o kuno pagaran una buena suma por ti, ¿quién sabe incluso talvez kirigakure o suna se metan a la subasta? Jajaja", la risa jactanciosa del bandido se hizo más fuerte y de repente desvió su vista hacia Sakura, "la niña tampoco está mal, le falta un poco de desarrollo, aunque tiene buen trasero por lo que se venderá bien" dijo el jefe de los bandidos mientras daba una mirada lesiva a la pelirosa la cual trataba de cubrirse lo mejor que podía, por ultimo su vista aterrizo en Naruto el cual le devolvió la mirada desafiante, el bandido lo miro detenidamente por un rato y dijo "eres físicamente fuerte al menos, no tanto como el Uchiha pero lo suficiente como para trabajos pesados" lo siguió mirando y de repente siguió "y tampoco eres feo, ¿quién sabe? Talvez los gordos depravados se peleen por ti jajaja"

"ya verás bastardo, cuando salga de aquí voy a quemarte hasta los huesos" dijo mas que enojado Sasuke, empezó a hacer sellos de mano terminando con el sello del tigre, " **katon gökakyü no jutsu** " pensó su jutsu Sasuke y se llevó los dedos a la boca para luego exhalar todo el aire en sus pulmones, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba no salió fuego. El Uchiha miro sorprendido sus manos, había realizado la secuencia de manos y la manipulación de chakra correcta, pero por alguna razón el jutsu no salió

"ya deja de jugar Sasuke, yo nos sacare de aquí" Naruto dijo molesto e hizo un sello a mano en forma de cruz, pensó en la técnica que iba a usar, pero no pasó nada. Miro atónito sus manos y de repente ambos chicos escucharon una fuerte carcajada la cual pertenecía al jefe bandido, "¿enserio creyeron que los dejaría poder hacer sus truquitos ninjas? Jajaja" dijo entre carcajadas el hombre "les coloque sellos supresores de chakra", de repente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a uno de sus subordinados cuando dijo "vigílalos bien, si intentan algo estúpido noquéalos" y se fue. El bandido solo asintió y empezó a caminar vigilando todas las jaulas.

Los tres integrantes del equipo siete se negaron a quedarse de brazos cruzados y cada uno de ellos intento escapar a su manera, Sakura trato de forzar el candado que mantenía serrada la jaula con un pequeño alambre que encontró fuera de los barrotes, no sirvió de nada cuando este se rompió dentro de la cerradura. Sasuke fue un poco menos sutil y con una roca quiso romper el cerrojo, el plan se fue a la mierda cuando en un movimiento brusco la piedra se le escapó de las manos y quedo fuera de su alcance. Naruto de los tres fue el menos sutil, con pura fuerza bruta intento separar los barrotes de la jaula sin éxito alguno.

"¡gha!" Naruto soltó un grito de frustración, era inútil, de repente escucho como el bandido al cual le habían asignado la tarea de vigilarlos se reía como si hubiera escuchado un mal chiste, el rubio abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad era el mismo bandido que había mandado a bolar antes de que lo sedaran y de repente un foco se encendió en su cabeza

"he idiota" le grito el rubio al bandido llamando su atención, el hombre solo giro la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja, "si a ti, ¿todavía te duele la cabeza de la paliza que te di? ¿Por qué no viene y me liberas de una vez?"

El bandido rio por lo bajo y se acercó a la jaula para quedar justo entre las jaulas de Naruto y Sasuke, "¿crees que soy estúpido?" preguntó el bandido

"no, solo creo que tienen más aire que cerebro en tu cabeza" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa presumida, de repente este miro detrás del bandido y abrió los ojos como platos "¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" pregunto sobresaltado el rubio, el hombre se giró para ver qué era lo que había alterado tanto al niño para no ver absolutamente nada extraño, de repente sintió un par de brazos rodearle el cuello y empezar a ahorcarlo.

Naruto al momento en el que el guardia se dio vuelta se lanzó sobre él y empezó a estrangularlo, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el bandido empezara a forcejear, a pesar de que Naruto apenas era un poco más fuerte que el hombre al cual estaba ahogando siguió apretando, no lo dejaría escapar.

Sasuke miro sorprendido a su compañero como este estaba estrangulando con todas sus fuerzas a un hombre adulto, de repente vio que el bandido llevaba sus manos a su cinturón buscando sus armas y reaccionando rápido Sasuke se las quito. Naruto siguió forcejeando con el tipo hasta que en un momento dado dejo que este fuera un poco hacia adelante y de repente tiro con fuerza hacia atrás haciendo que la cabeza del guardia diera de lleno contra uno de los barrotes de la jaula, con el bandido ya inconsciente el rubio lo soltó y dejo que callera pesadamente sobre el suelo, saco la mano para intentar tomar las llaves de la jaula las cuales estaban en el cinturón del bandido, pero no podía alcanzarlas, sin embargo Sasuke si llegaba a ellas y se las quito, rebusco en el llavero por unos segundos hasta que tomo la que él creía era las que abría su jaula. La llave giro y abrió el candado dejando libre al Uchiha el cual se dirigió hacia la jaula de su compañero rubio, "no espera, libera primero a Sakura, que ella valla buscando una salida" le dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke asintió y fue a liberar a Sakura, estuvo un minuto tratando de acertar con la llave hasta que la encontró y libero a la pelirosa, esta como había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros salió disparada en busca de una salida.

En ese momento Sasuke se dirigió a la jaula de su compañero e intento abrirla, pero ninguna de las llaves encajaba, "ninguna encaja" dijo con frustración, "revísalo de nuevo, debe tener otro juego de llaves en algún lado" dijo Naruto apuntando al guardia que seguía inconsciente. Sasuke reviso al bandido por segunda vez y efectivamente encontró otro conjunto de llaves. Cuando introdujo una llave al azar en la cerradura esta encajo a la perfección. En la cara de Naruto apareció una gran sonrisa de anticipación la cual lentamente fue desapareciendo a medida que Sasuke tardaba más en abrir la jaula

"vamos Sasuke ¿Qué esperas? Abre" le dijo Naruto con evidente ansiedad en su voz

"no" fue la corta y confusa respuesta de Sasuke

"¿no? Deja de jugar y sácame de aquí" insistió Naruto levantando levemente el tono de su voz, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando su compañero se alejó lentamente de la jaula mientras decía "te estas volviendo demasiado fuerte, contigo en medio no puedo alcanzar el nivel suficiente para matar a Itachi, no puedo dejar que vuelvas" y en ese momento Sasuke simplemente comenzó a alejarse

"Sasuke ¿de qué demonios estas ablando? Sasuke ¡Sasuke!" en el momento que su compañero se alejaba Naruto empezó a llamarlo y este ni siquiera se giró en su dirección a mirarlo. Se quedó ahí, encerrado, con la vista perdida y los ojos desorbitados completamente en shock. Lo que pasaba a su alrededor fue irrelevante, no noto cuando el guardia que había noqueado se despertó y dio la alarma de que dos prisioneros escaparon, no noto como los bandidos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a los fugitivos, no reacciono cuando el jefe de los bandidos se quedó viendo las jaulas basáis para luego centrarse en él y decir "bueno, por lo menos el rubio se quedó". Ese fue el instante en que Naruto volvió en sí, apretó fuertemente los barrotes y dejo escapar un grito "¡hijo de puta!", de repente empezó a sacudirse por toda la jaula y golpear los barrotes mientras gruña y maldecía a los cuatro vientos

El jefe bandido solo levanto una ceja al ver como el rubio hacia todo lo que podía para salir de su jaula, "sédalo, no queremos que se lastime antes de la subasta" le ordeno a uno de sus subordinados, este solo asintió y saco una cerbatana para dispararle un dardo tranquilizante al rubio que de repente sus movimientos empezaron a ser menos violentos hasta que lentamente empezó a quedarse dormido. Lo último que vio antes de caer rendido fue la silueta de su amigo irse.

Fin del capítulo 1

NOTA:

¡Hola!, antes que nada, déjenme decirles que gracias por leer. Este va a ser como una pequeña pausa de las otras historias ("el nuevo mago de la hoja" y "la ida del héroe"), la verdad es que me estaba empezando a estresar un poco escribirlas y decidí darles un descanso.

En su lugar les dejo esta historia, no será muy larga, no creo que duré más de cinco o seis capítulos y estos en si no serán mui largos

Eso serias todo, un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Dejado atrás capítulo 2: "eres mío ahora"

Konohagkure no sato, país del fuego

La aldea escondida entre las hojas siempre se caracterizó por su cálido clima, un verano y primavera casi eternos y que cautivaba a sus turistas y le gano al país el nombre del país del fue, sin embargo, hoy como hace varios años en el pasado en la muerte del primer hokage, konoha se cubrió de nubes, grises nubes que no eran de tormenta pero que acompañan a la perfección el dolor.

En el distrito uchiha dentro de la casa principal habitada por una única persona se podía ver a sasuke uchiha, penúltimo miembro vivo del clan uchiha, ahora mismo se encontraba en su baño tomando una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo su mente se encontraba recordando la razón por la que se arreglaba

(Flash back: un día atrás)

Sasuke se alejó a paso rápido de la jaula donde dejo encerrado a su compañero, no miro atrás en ningún momento mientras oía el llamado del rubio y en su lugar solo se alejó corriendo. Cuando salió de la zona donde estaban todas las jaulas, la cual era increíblemente extensa, tuvo que esconderse detrás de un arbusto, cuando por poco un par de bandidos lo encuentran, estos caminaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban, de repente a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una campana, los bandidos dejaron de charlas y fueron corriendo a lugar de origen de la campana, sasuke aprovecho esto y salió de los arbustos. Recorrió el campamento entero por varios minutos en busca de su compañera de equipo o una salida, luego de varios minutos de deambular, en un giro vio que, en la base de uno de los muros de madera que rodeaba el campamento estaba sakura junto a un agujero, el uchiha no tardo nada en correr hacia su compañera

"sasuke-kun gracias al cielo llegaste ¿Dónde está naruto?" dijo la pelirrosa al principio con alivio y al final con lago de preocupación

"no hay tiempo sakura, tenemos que irnos" le respondió su enamorado tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el otro lado del muro a través del agujero. Sakura quedo muy confundida por la respuesta, "espera sasuke-kun ¿Qué le sucedió a naruto? ¿Dónde está?"

"ahora no, te lo diré mas tarde, solo corre"

"sasuke-kun me lastimas" le dijo la pelirosa por como su enamorado le tiraba del brazo mientras corría a través del bosque "¡sasuke dime que le paso a naruto!"

"¡está muerto!" le grito el uchiha a la cara de la niña mientras paraba de correr. Los ojos de sakura se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo aunque ella no era la única sorprendida

Sasuke no sabía ni porque grito esa respuesta, había estado evitando la pregunta de su compañera con la idea de encontrar un lugar seguro y haber inventado una excusa de su otro compañero, lo que dijo fue completamente repentino y ni siquiera lo pensó. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los dos mientras reanudaban su viaje en el bosque. Corrieron por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sakura no parecía estar en sí misma, tenía la mirada perdida y se movía por inercia. Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirosa y soltó un suspiro, estuvo a punto de decirle algo para que al menos prestara atención por donde iban cuando de repente una sombra aterrizo delante de ellos alertando a sasuke y despertando a sakura. Ambos frenaron de golpe y se pusieron a la defensiva, sin embargo, un segundo después la sombra se rebeló como alguien a quien creían muerto, su sensei era la sombra

"¡kakashi-sensei!" grito sakura al tiempo que abraso con fuerza al jounin de pelo plateado "¿pero como?"

"me envenenaron en medio de la batalla y quede inconsciente, pensé que moriría pero por suerte, durante la tercera guerra mundial shinobi aprendí un jutsu para contrarrestar venenos fuertes, lo internalice tanto que creo que lo active inconscientemente cuando me dejaron fuera de combate, me desperté tiempo después y pedí refuerzos a la aldea y Salí a buscarlos, me alegro tanto de que estén bien" dijo el ninja copión con alivio en su voz que se convirtió en incertidumbre cuando pregunto "¿Dónde está naruto?". En el momento que las palabras salieron de la boca del hombre los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, "sensei… naruto esta…" dijo entrecortada antes de ponerse a llorar

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto kakashi

"murió" fue la respuesta de sasuke

El ojo de kakashi no pudo estar más abierto y con un bajo tono de voz pregunto "como…sucedió"

"los bandidos que nos emboscaron nos secuestraron y encerraron en jaulas, pudimos escapar gracias a que naruto noqueo a un guardia, pero cuando lo libere a él otro guardia nos vio, quiso atacarme y naruto se puso en medio y recibió la espada del bandido, pero también se lo llevo con él con una roca, no pude hacer nada ni siquiera pude traer su cuerpo". Kakashi solo bajo la mirada mientras consolaba a su alumna "tenemos que volver a la aldea e informar" dijo y no recibió ninguna objeción y con eso el incompleto equipo siete se encamino a la aldea de la hoja

(Fin del flash back)

Sasuke apago el agua de la ducha y sus recuerdos, salió de su baño con una pesada sensación en el pecho ¿Por qué arrepentimiento?, en su mente lo que hizo tubo una razón, él vivía para matar a itachi y naruto estaba obstaculizándolo… ¿o tal vez no? ¿Y si se hubiera equivocado?

Soltó un suspiro cuando llego a su ropero y empujo sus pensamientos a un lado para vestirse con ropa negra, era para el "funeral" de su compañero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo dejaron inconsciente, se removió incomodo en su lugar mientras lentamente se despertaba, lo último que recordaba era una jaula y a sasuke alejándose. Abrió los ojos de golpe despabilándose al instante, "¡sasuke!" grito pero su compañero no estaba ahí, por algún motivo soltó un suspiro decepcionado y bajo la cabeza, muy en el fondo todavía esperaba que hubiera sido un sueño, alzando la vista otra vez miro su alrededor, seguía encerrado en una jaula pero ya no estaba en el campamento de los bandidos y ahora era de día, por la posición del sol parecían ser las primeras horas de la mañana. Luego de eso vio que estaba en una carreta y que no era el único, en la carreta también había otras tres jaulas, en ellas como antes había dentro una persona, dos mujeres y otro chico que parecía ser apenas mayor que él, sin embargo ahí no termino. Fijándose mejor pudo ver que detrás de la carreta una caravana de personas los seguían, la mayoría de ellos estaban atados a la carreta, no traían nada puesto salvo por un pedazo de tela, seguramente más personas secuestradas, esparcidos entre la gente habían bandidos fácilmente identificables por ser los únicos que llevaban armas.

Soltó otro suspiro por el panorama y por la impotencia le dio un puñetazo a los barrotes. Aparentemente uno de los bandidos que conducía la carreta escucho el sonido de cuando golpeó los barrotes

"al fin despertaste bella durmiente" dijo el bandido en un tono burlón, naruto ignoro el que le hablaban y siguió mirando a su alrededor, "¿disfrutando de la vista? Tu tuviste suerte de tomar el viaje en carreta, podrías estar ahora mismo caminando con el resto de esos", una vez más el rubio ignoro al hombre

"¿no hablas? Como sea, no es mi problema" dijo el bandido encogiéndose de hombros

"donde demonios estamos" pregunto naruto sin mirarlo

Dando una sonrisa superior el tipo dijo "no que no he?, estamos cerca de la frontera del país del fuego y el país de las aguas termales" le contesto

"oye, no le des información a la mercancía" le regaño al primero el otro bandido que conducía la carreta

"tranquilo, no es que pudiera hacer algo con ella de igual manera"

Naruto ignoro a los hombres que en ese momento siguieron charlando ente ellos aunque una sonrisa estuvo a punto de escapársele, estos idiotas no sabían de la seguridad fronteriza que la aldea de la hoja tenía sobre todo el país del fuego, serian detenidos al instante y él volvería a la aldea y lo primero que haría sería usar a sus clones de sombra para darle una golpiza masiva a sasuke y luego comerse veinte tazones de ramen. De repente su ceño se frunció, sasuke lo dejo encerrado en esa jaula para un destino incierto, pero ¿Por qué?, había dicho algo de itachi y que lo estaba frenando, pero él no había estado haciendo nada, solo había hecho su entrenamiento y jamás se metió en el de sasuke. Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus preguntas, obtendría sus respuestas una vez llegara a la aldea y se las hiciera a sasuke, por ahora solo quedaba esperar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viajo por alrededor de todo el día y siendo sincero fue horrible, sus piernas y la mayor parte de su cuerpo se había entumido y estaba cansado de escuchar a los dos bandidos que conducían la carreta hablar, literalmente no habían parado en ningún momento del viaje, como es que tenían tanto aliento no tenía idea. El viaje en si fue una mierda, no tanto para él sino más bien para el resto de las personas que viajaban a pie.

Como todos estaban atados a no solo una sino a varias carretas más, si se caían, tropezaban o los hacían tropezar, eran arrastrado hasta lograran ponerse de pie. Los guardias que mantenían a los prisioneros a ralla eran unos bastardos a mas no poder, se burlaban, escupían o incluso golpeaban a los secuestrados por puro placer o razones estúpidas. Por este mismo motivo los fugitivos no se hicieron esperar, algunos de los prisioneros pudieron de alguna forma cortar o romper las cuerdas que los ataban y se lanzaron a correr hacia cualquier dirección, por desgracia no se dieron cuenta de un problema muy evidente en su escape, estaban rodeados por bandidos armados, a los rimeros cinco metros que hicieron eran advertidos de que se detuvieran, si hacían caso omiso los acribillaban con flechas o virotes de ballesta y su cadáver desechado a un costado del camino. Esto disuadió a aquellos que tuvieran en mente intentar huir y se resignaron a un futuro incierto

Un sonido extraño saco a naruto de sus pensamientos y girando su cabeza en dirección del sonido vio de que se trataba, una de las chicas encerrada en las jaulas junto a él se encontraba con un clip tratando de forzar el candado, la chica estaba sollozando y rogando en voz baja cuando se le escapó de las manos, en ese momento sollozo y casi se puso a llorar, extendió su mano fuera de los barrotes para tomar pero fue detenida a medio camino por alguien tomándole de la muñeca

"si fuera tu no haría eso" le susurró naruto para no alertar a los que conducían la carreta o a cualquier otro guardia, la chica lo miro con los ojos como platos antes de fruncir el ceño con aun lagrimas escapándosele y le aparto la mano de golpe

"no sé tú, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí encerrada para que hagan con migo lo que sea que quieran hacer" le respondió en tono malhumorado pero igualmente susurrando para que no la escuchen

"en primer lugar no vas a abrir la cerradura con eso" dijo el rubio haciendo un ademan con la cabeza hacia el clip "y en segundo viste lo que les paso a los que intentaron escapar, si de alguna manera logras salir de esa jaula ¿Cuál es tu certeza de que no terminaras igual que ellos?"

La chica solo desvió la mirada "¿y entonces qué? ¿Me resigno a lo que sea que vallan a hacer conmigo?" dijo levantando levemente el volumen de su voz

"no dije eso, además, créeme nos van a sacar de aquí "

¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le pregunto ella

"soy de konoha, la aldea ninja, el control fronterizo en infranqueable y en el momento que lleguemos a la frontera nos descubrirán y detendrán a estos bastardos" le respondió naruto cabeceando hacia los bandidos

"¿enserio?" pregunto la chica con esperanza en su voz

"enserio, confía en mi" le respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella transmitiendo un sentimiento de tranquilidad y ya mas calmada ella asintió y ambos se dispusieron a esperar.

El viaje pintaba para largo y naruto estaba seguro que tardarían otro par de días en llagar a la frontera del país del fuego a la velocidad a la que iban por lo que para matar el tiempo se pusieron a hablar, naruto se enteró que el nombre de la chicha era Akiko y que había nacido en una aldea no muy lejos de konoha, sus padres eran sastres y había sido secuestrada hacia poco cuando fue a hacer un recado a una aldea vecina y la interceptaron a medio camino. De igual manera él le conto lo mismo, su nombre, que había nacido en konoha huérfano y una pequeña parte de su infancia omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos además de decirle que era ninja y que fue secuestrado cuando lo interceptaron a él y su equipo, por alguna extraña razón no le dijo nada de que sasuke lo dejo y simplemente respondió a la pregunta de donde estaba su equipo con que él fue el único secuestrado

Las horas pasaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos y a la mañana siguiente despertaron igual al igual que la otra. A la mañana del tercer día naruto noto que ya estaban por llegar a la frontera por lo que despertó a akiko y se lo dijo. La sonrisa que exhibían ambos les pareció extraña a los bandidos pero no dijeron nada

Una vez arribaron a la frontera de entre los arboles aparecieron barios chunin y jounin de konoha los cuales rodearon la caravana de esclavos. "¿Quién es el líder?" dijo el que parecía ser el shinobi de más alto rango, la sonrisa de naruto jamás disminuyo cuando ninguno de los bandidos se movió lo que pensó era señal de que estaban nerviosos, pero de repente de una de las carretas se bajó el líder de los bandidos, el mismo que había conocido la noche que lo secuestraron, este se acercó al shinobi y dijo "soy yo"

La sonrisa de naruto se fue erosionando cuando el ninja de la hoja extendió su mano y dijo "paga el tributo", el bandido chasqueo los dedos y otro hombre se acercó con un maletín el cual le entrego al ninja, este lo abrió y asintió mientras decía "pasa"

Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados incrédulo de lo que veía, apenas noto cuando la caravana se puso en marcha de nuevo, se giró en la dirección donde estaba akiko y la vio en el mismo estado que él, con los ojos como platos y una cara incrédula, de repente sus ojos perdieron brillo, se volvieron opacos, se sentó y se apoyó contra los barrotes de la jaula dándole la espalada. Sintió una rabia implacable en su interior, saco su mano por fuera de la jaula y tomo una piedra cercana, sin siquiera pensarlo la arrojo, la roca dio de lleno en la cabeza del shinobi konoha el cual estaba contando el dinero del portafolios, este soltó un gemido de dolor cuando se levo su mano a su cabeza sangrante y se giraba buscando al culpable, aunque jamás lo encontró porque naruto se quedó callado en su jaula con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello y en ese momento empezó a llorar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si tuviera que describir su vida en una palabra diría "una mierda", desde que tenía uso de razón estaba solo, todos lo odiaban, apenas tenía amigos, era un desastre en todo tanto lo mental como lo ser un shinobi y la guinda sobre el pastel, fue secuestrado por bandidos par que hagan con el quien sabe que

Un día después de atravesar la frontera con el país de las aguas termales entraron a lo que parecía ser un castillo, pero no, eran unas aguas termales y en todo ese trayecto akiko jamás le dirigió ni una sola vez la palabra y luego de cuatro días encerrado lo iban a sacar de esta endiablada jaula.

Un bandido se acerco y saco un manojo de llaves para luego abrir la puerta, por primera vez en cuatro días iba a estirar las piernas y apenas lo hizo callo de lo entumidas que estaban sus piernas.

"levántate" le ordeno el hombre que lo había liberado. Él le envió una mirada fulminante pero aun así obedeció, tembloroso se levantó y al igual que al resto le pusieron en las muñecas y los pies un par de grilletes atados con cadenas que también se extendían hacia otro prisionero, que, por si fuera poco resulto ser akiko a la cual le hicieron lo mismo para luego pasar a otro y así hasta hacer una gran fila.

Soltó un gruñido cuando los grilletes le rasparon la piel de las muñecas, los miro de más cerca y pudo discernir un fino patrón, tardo un poco peo al final pudo identificarlos como sellos reforzadores, incluso si tuviera su chakra disponible de igual manera no podría romperlos. Había aprendido de los sellos una vez que estaba en la torre hokage y encontró un pergamino que hablaba de ellos, el pergamino no decía como crearlos, solo lo que eran y lo básico para discernir a cada uno, tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en espera cuando un bandido grito "¡muévanse!" y le dio un latigazo al primer prisionero de la fila, este soltó un quejido y comenzó a avanzar hacia un gran túnel arrastrando con él al resto de la fila y dentro del túnel habían unas escaleras que bajaban.

Una vez que entro en el túnel empezó a divagar y algo lo estaba molestando profundamente, la calidad del equipo de los bandidos, lo entrenados que estaban, la cantidad de recursos que tenían como los grilletes reforzados con sellos. Nada de esto correspondía a una banda de bandidos normal, ni siquiera los grupos de mercenarios con más reputación poseían todos los recursos que tenían estos tipos, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?, Cuando dejaron las escaleras avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta terminar en lo que parecía la parte trasera de un escenario, pudo ver atreves de lo que era un telón lo que parecía una especie de teatro con barias sillas repartidas en hileras y de repente todo encajo. _"quien sabe, tal vez los gordos depravados se peleen por ti jajaja"_ ese bastardo le había dado la respuesta sin saberlo, esto era una red de trata de esclavos. Maldijo por lo bajo y al instante pensó en como escapar, presionó su cerebro todo lo que pudo y no se le ocurrió nada, no podía liberarse de los grilletes e inclusive si lo hacía estaría muerto, de repente un bandido, el mismo que tenía el látigo dijo "todos sentados contra la pared" los prisioneros hicieron eso mismo para su deleite, pero noto que alguien no lo estaba haciendo, un chico rubio el cual lo miraba desafiante no estaba sentado, el hombre claramente molesto se le acercó, "siéntate" le orden pero el rubio seguía sin hacer caso, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y este se dobló sobre su puño pero no cedió, "¿eso es todo?" pregunto desafiante el muchacho, el hombre con el látigo entere cerro los ojos y levanto su arma para azotar al chico y sin embargo otro tipo lo detuvo

"alto, si lo lastima pagaran menos por el" dijo y el bandido de látigo bajo su brazo, otros dos se acercaron y empujaron a naruto al suelo donde se quedó senado contra la pared.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que naruto a través de una pequeña abertura en el telón pudo ver como barias personas iban entrando en el teatro y sentándose, en su mayoría parecían ser personas de mucho dinero si es que los finos kimonos que llevaban puestos era alguna señal además de que traían guardaespaldas

De repente un sujeto extraño se paró en medio del escenario y empezó a gritar "¡bienvenidos señores y señoras de todas las naciones a nuestra subasta! ¡Espero que tengan su dinero listo porque esta colección de trabajadores sin paga o normas de seguridad es bastante buena! ¡Suerte y no olviden que luego de la subasta retiraran sus compras en la entrada norte!" termino y abandono el escenario. Lo que parecía un guardia por como este estaba vestido con una armadura incompleta libero al primer prisionero de la fila, lo obligó a pararse y luego lo volvió a esposarlo para apuntarle con una lanza y hacerlo entrar al escenario. A través del telón naruto vio y escucho como el mismo tipo decía "¡he aquí un joven fuerte y obediente que hará lo que le diga sin rechistar, para ustedes damas o señores! ¡Empezaremos con diez mil ryo!", esto tenía que ser una broma, el chico al que estaban presentando apenas si tendría once años ¿Quién demonios haría algo tan horrendo como comprar a un niño? Obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio a varios de los compradores levantar sus manos subiendo el precio

Al final la primera subasta concluyo con un hombre al cual la palabra obeso le era generosa, pagando setenta mil ryos. Luego de eso otro prisionero fue liberado de sus cadenas y puesto a la venta, esta vez siendo una mujer de tal vez diecisiete años, cada uno de los que fueron capturados paso por el escenario hasta que al final llegaron a naruto

Como a todos los otros subastados lo libraron y lo volvieron a esposar solo que a él a diferencia del resto también le pusieron un grillete en el cuello y dos guardias más lo arrastraron al escenario, cuando entro en este la luz de un par de reflectores lo alumbraron cegándolo por un segundo, aunque se adaptó rápido a la luz, de repente el presentador se le acerco y extendió un brazo apuntándole con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un micrófono

"!y ahora vamos a presentarles a un espécimen muy especial, este joven en un pasado fue un shinobi que fue expulsado de su aldea por cometer un atroz crimen!" dijo y naruto lo miro como si estuviera loco ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo este idiota?, estuvo a puno de abrir la boca para decir que era una mentira cuando sintió que la punta de la espada de uno de los guardias que estaban detrás de él se presionaba en su espalada por lo que se calló. "¡cómo ven es un joven fuerte y entrenado, tal vez les sirva de guardaespaldas, aunque claro lo que hagan con él depende de ustedes!, ¡empezamos la subasta con cincuenta mil ryo!", al instante barias manos se levantaron con lo que el presentador subió el precio, naruto comenzó a sentir un escalofríos al ver a aquellos que levantaban sus manos los cuales en su gran mayoría eran gordos obesos y una que otra mujer atractiva, en cuestión de minutos su precio se disparó a ciento diez miel ryo y siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar los doscientos mil, otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver quien estaba pagando esa suma por el, era un tipo que vestido con un kimono de la más alta calidad aunque este apenas parecía poder contenerlo dado su peso, el bastardo tenía que ser transportado en un carro.

El presentador conto en retroceso desde tres y estuvo a punto de cerrar cuando al fondo del salón se escuchó a alguien gritar "¡un millón de ryos por el muchacho!" todo el lugar se volteó hacia el lugar do donde venía la voz, el emisario de la mima era un hombre alto y musculoso con el pelo rubio corto y puntiagudo, iba vestido con botas y pantalones marrones, tenía un peto de metal con hombreras con picos y un cinturón con una espada atada a él.

El subastador salió de su asombro y de nuevo empezó a contar de forma regresiva desde el tres esta vez sí terminando y cuando lo hizo grito "¡vendido al señor…!"

"Gambino" (por favor nótese la referencia a berserk por aquí) le respondió el hombre y le envió una mirada junto con una sonrisa a naruto el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio, no conocía a este tipo pero por lo menos no podía ser tan malo como el otro tipo.

Los dos guardias a su espalda lo tiraron de la cadena atada al grillete en su cuello y lo llevaron a otra aviación donde estaban el resto de subastados y ahí espero hasta que vinieran a buscarlos

Fin del capítulo 2

 **NOTA:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto pero tuve unos problemas con mi computadora y no pude escribir este capitulo**

 **Otra cosa, dije esta historia no sería muy larga y que no duraría más de cinco capítulos, lo cierto es que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas y pues decidí hacerlo más largo. El punto bueno es que ya no voy a poner en espera las otras dos historias en mi cuenta y no tardare en traer otro capítulo de ambas**

 **Eso sería todo, gracias por leer y un saludo, nos vemos en la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Dejado atrás capítulo 3: el peso de las rocas y las perdidas

konohagakure no sato, país del fuego

hiruzen sarutobi era un hombre viejo que vivió muchas cosas, padre de familia, abuelo, veterano de dos grandes guerras y el tercer hokage, tuvo a lo largo de su vida cientos de momentos felices y tristes por igual, pero, a pesar de todo estaba dolido, un sentimiento desolador de tristeza y odio propio que lo quemaba

dejo a un lado la pluma con la que estaba firmando y se froto las cienes con fuerza, extendió una mano temblorosa hacia la taza de té que descansaba en su escritorio, pero esta estaba más lejos de lo que su brazo llegaba, se estiro un poco más, pero seguía sin llegar, golpeo el escritorio con el puño, se quedó en esa posición cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, de repente giro en su silla para mirar por el ventanal de la oficina. Saco de su túnica su pipa y un par de fósforos, se puso la pipa en la boca y raspo la punta del fosforo con su caja para encenderlo, pero no lo hacia

con un grito de enojo arrojo lejos la pipa y los cerillos, se reclino en su silla sintiendo como las lágrimas le picaban los ojos, los cerró con aun más fuerza que antes y presiono sus manos contra su cara y mientras soltaba leves sollozos, los ambus que cuidaban la habitación no podían creer lo que veían, el mismo hombre con el que algunos de ellos peleo a su lado en la última guerra shinobi, el mismo hombre que con ojos fríos mato a enemigos sin dudar ahora mismo lloraba por la muerte de un niño

de repente sarutobi levanto la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron al cielo a través del vidrio "¿porque?, ¿porque tú?" le pregunto aparentemente a la nada, la perdida de Naruto les dolió a muchos, más de lo que uno esperaría. Sus compañeros de academia quedaron en shock, la mayoría de ellos no creían que naruto fuera a ser un buen shinobi y jamás pensaron que sería fuerte y sin embargo, el casi hubiera escapado si no se hubiera sacrificado por su compañero, el rubio era un héroe.

En cuanto a los adultos estuvo dividido, por un lado, los líderes de clanes y shinobis de alto rango entendían el peso del chico, perder a un shinobi era malo, pero perder a un jinchuriki era peor. Los aldeanos estuvieron eufóricos, el demonio había muerto la venganza que muchos de ellos anhelaban al fin se había cumplido, estuvieron a punto de hacer una enorme fiesta que de no ser por el hokage que lo hubiera detenido y arrestado a todos los que llevarían a cabo tal acto, esa noche la prisión estuvo sobre poblada de gente, eso habia sido hace cuatro días y los aldeanos empezaron a comprender la falta del chico en el pueblo, incluso si la mayoría de ellos lo negaban, Naruto formaba parte de sus vidas, la manera más directa en la que se notaba su ausencia era en las donaciones, el rubio trabajaba más de lo que la gente sabia, a veces era él, a veces era él pero trasformado pero siempre trabajaba todos los días para recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero que podía, no para el sino que para los huérfanos, el orfanato en el que el vivió hasta los cuatro años antes de que lo echaran recibía donaciones mensuales y hasta a veces semanales, todas anónimas para la mayoría salvo para el hokage que sabía que venían de parte de Naruto, ese mes las donaciones no llegarían. La otra manera en la que se notaría su ausencia era el silencio, desde que paso, el pueblo estaba silencioso demasiado para la gente, las bromas que el rubio hacia jamás fueron solo para molestar, una pequeña parte si pero la mayor parte eran para hacer feliz a la gente, él sabía que en algún lugar le sacaba una sonrisa a alguien y eso lo hacía feliz. Naruto era una espina en el zapato de la gente, pero era una espina a la que se habían acostumbrado, el que no estuviera ahí era molesto.

Y eso no fue lo peor para los aldeanos, el tercer hokage viendo que no tenía caso el seguir ocultando el patrimonio del Uzumaki lo conto todo. Hiruzen convocó a todo el pueblo frente a la torre hokage y a los cuatro vientos grito el verdadero origen del rubio Uzumaki que posteriormente seria namikaze, les reprocho en sus caras cada atrocidad, cada crimen que todos ellos llevaron a cabo en su contra, "estoy decepcionado del pueblo que he gobernado por tanto tiempo" fue lo que dijo, luego de eso el pueblo se revolcó en la culpa y arrepentimiento, era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y como el único acto decente que alguna vez hicieron al rubio todo el pueblo dejo flores en su tumba La tumba que algunos de ellos escupieron.

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta saco al sandaime hokage de sus pensamientos, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y `puso su mejor cara de póker antes de gritar "pase", a la oficina entraron las personas que menos quería ver en este momento, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, tomura, koharu y danzo

"Hiruzen necesitamos hablar" dijo koharu, pero sarutobi levanto su mano deteniéndola entes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa "créanme que todavía reconozco mis responsabilidades como hokage, pero en este momento no estoy de humor para absolutamente nada referente a este pueblo"

"Puedes regodearte en tu dolor más tarde, primeros necesitamos resolver este asunto" dijo tomura con el ceño fruncido "el equipo siete quedo con un miembro menos, necesitamos rellenar ese espacio"

"¿y desde cuando les interesa a ustedes los equipos gennin?" respondió sarutobi

"desde que en ese equipo está la línea de sangre más preciada de nuestro pueblo después del biakugan" dijo koharu "¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si esos bandidos hubieran podido vender al Uchiha? Hubiera sido una catástrofe de no ser por el jin…" se cortó en esa última palabra cuando la intención asesina del hokage fue dirigida directamente a ella "de no ser por Uzumaki que dio su vida"

Hiruzen se recostó en su silla "por mí que el Uchiha se vaya al demonio" dijo

"no dejes que tus sentimientos por el niño obstruyan tu pensamiento" dijo danzo cerrando su único ojo visible y cruzándose de brazos "el sacrificio de Uzumaki salvo al pueblo de una posible guerra eso hay que reconocerlo, pero no podemos permitir que algo como esto vuelva a suceder"

"y que sugieren entonces" pregunto sarutobi con los ánimos por los suelos

"cederé uno de mis agentes root, mantendrá seguro y vigilado al Uchiha" dijo el viejo halcón de guerra, sarutobi levanto una ceja "para que quieres vigilar al chico"

"el chico no es estable hiruzen, casi hasta podría decirse que es un sociópata, toda su conducta lo indica"

"¿y de quien es la culpa?" pregunto de manera irónica el hokage "mandando a su propio hermano a acabar con toda su familia dejándolo solo a él" dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio

Los consejeros no dijeron nada y desviaron su mirada salvo danzo, hiruzen se recostó otra vez "este agente que quieres introducir en el equipo siete ¿es mentalmente estable?" pregunto

"no puedes romper algo que no existe" respondió el viejo tuerto

"eso no es alentador, dame su registro y hare el papeleo, váyanse" ordeno el hokage y sus compañeros se fueron no sin que antes danzo dejara el registro del agente. Miro la foto en la carpeta y vio a un joven de doce años de piel pálida casi blanca y una falta clara de emoción en su rostro. Si le hubieran dado este registro hace unos meses lo hubiera rechazado al instante, "al diablo" sello los pálpeles con un aprobado. Hoy no era hace unos meses

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡oye tú! ¡levántate!" detrás de Naruto un bandido grito, el rubio giro su cabeza para ver que le estaban gritando a otro esclavo el cual había tropezado. La subasta había sido hace un día y medio, cuando termino los habían metido a todos dentro de una gigantesca habitación oscura donde esperaron, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí dentro se encontraban ansiosos o asustados, él, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en conflicto, no podía escapar e incluso si lograba salir de este lugar de seguro terminaría muerto, ¿Qué valía más? Una posible libertad o su vida, no quería morir, tanto tiempo sobreviviendo en su propio hogar y ahora terminaría muriendo sin siquiera poder acercarse a su sueño, ser hokage, la esperanza de alcanzar ese sombrero había sido destruida, las puertas se le habían cerrado en la cara y todo culpa de Sasuke. Un sentimiento de ira lo inundo, su compañero, no, ese hijo de puta lo dejo en esa jaula como un perro para que le hicieran quien sabe que, el sentimiento fue desapareciendo lentamente, para que le hicieran quien sabe qué, que era lo que le deparaba el destino, que demonios le pasaría nadie salvo su comprador sabia, de repente la puerta se había abierto y lo sacaron a todos, los amarraron con cadenas y grilletes y con su comprador gambino empezaron con su viaje

El rubio se paró para poder ayudar al chico caído "si lo ayudas en lugar de gritarle talvez pueda hacerlo" le dijo al bandido el cual gruño y le apunto con la lanza que tenía en la mano "no te pases de listo mocoso, ya quiero verte cargando rocas"

Las cadenas tiraron de repente haciendo que casi se caiga y alguien grito "¡sigan caminado!". Siguieron avanzando por la ladera de una montaña, ¿Cuál era su destino? Ni idea, sabia que estaba en el país del rayo, de una de las pocas cosas que saco de la academia la geografía de las naciones elementales era una, el hecho de que este rodeado de montañas y despeñaderos era un indicio demasiado obvio, "ya quiero verte cargando rocas" eso fue lo que dijo el bandido, que demonios era lo que esperaban que hiciera, cargar roca, país del rayo, se estaba acercando a la respuesta.

"huo o" un sonido de repente llamo su atención y apenas levanto la vista del suelo vio que, por el camino bastante estrecho por el cual estaban caminando un chico se estaba tambaleando por el borde y de repente callo, pero ese no era el mayor problema, lo era el hecho de que todos estaban conectados por una cadena y grilletes en las muñecas. Cuando el chico callo arrastro consigo al que estaba delante y detrás de él provocando un efecto domino, todos empezaron a caer, algunos bandidos quisieron tomar la cadena para evitar que cayeran, pero no lograban tomarla a tiempo. El chico que estaba delante de Naruto fue tirado por el peso de los otros esclavos y fue tirado por la ladera de la montaña, el siguiente era él, actuando más bien por instinto tomo la cadena lo más fuerte que pudo y planto fuertemente sus pies en la tierra, cuando el peso de los que estaban cayendo quiso arrastrarlo solo lo tiro un poco hacia adelante hasta que se topó con el borde del camino y resistió el peso de quince personas, pero lentamente empezó a ceder y para empeorar el borde del camino empezó a desprenderse. Cuando casi se desprendió del todo de repente otros bandidos tomaron la cadena y tiraron. Lentamente subieron a todos y ni un segundo después gambino apareció

"! ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?!" pregunto con un tono enojado, los bandidos se pusieron rectos y uno de ellos contesto "uno de los esclavos cayo por la ladera, pudimos detenerlo a tiempo antes de que todos cayeran, no hai ningún muerto o herido"

El hombre rubio soltó un gruñido de comprensión "¿quién fue el que se cayó?" pregunto y el bandido que le contesto desvio la mirada al chico que se resbalo y casi cae por la ladera, el chico se asustó al instante y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada hasta que con un dedo acusador apunto a un bandido y grito "¡el me empujo!"

El bandido abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia todos lados como si de un venado encerrado se tratase "¡e-eso no es verdad! ¡maldito mocoso!" se defendió el hombre y tomo al chico del brazo

"fin" llamo con calma gambino al bandido el cual se congelo "¿es verdad?"

El sujeto abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua "e-¡el me tomo de la pierna y lo empuje para que me soltara! ¡no quería que se callera!" empezó a excusarse, gambino se acercó a él lentamente mientras que decía el nombre del tipo por encima de sus excusas, de repente lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo en un tono tranquilo "Fin", el hombre lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos "casi tiras a la basura mucho de mi dinero" y de repente empujo al sujeto, este tropezó hacia atrás cuando se topó con el borde del camino, se tambaleo un par de veces y callo al vacío por la montaña. Todos contemplaron como aquel bandido caía por la ladera de la montaña mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador el cual seso cuando chocó contra una roca que posterior mente se desprendió y siguió cayendo

"continuemos, si llegamos antes de que se ponga el sol podremos divertirnos un rato" dijo el hombre rubio, los bandidos asintieron y todo se puso en marcha otra vez, el chico que casi cae al vacío soltó un suspiro de alivio y Naruto hizo lo mismo, nadie salió herido, bueno al menos no de los esclavos

"tu" de repente escucho que alguien le hablaba y cuando giro su cabeza en la dirección en la que lo llamaban vio que se trataba de gambino, el cual le estaba apuntando con el dedo "buen trabajo" le dijo y volvió a montar su caballo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de horas más tarde la caravana de gente arribo a lo que parecía ser un bosque en la montaña, luego de atravesar aquel bosque dentro de él se encontraron con una muralla, una muralla de cemento y madera con una puerta por la cual ellos entraron y dentro no era otra cosa que un campamento de bandidos, pero todo parecía ser más estable, no había tiendas de campaña, sino que había cabañas incluso en el lugar estaban construidos edificios algo rústicos, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención apenas entrabas era el enorme agujero cavad a la pared de la montaña

Una mina, no podía ser más evidente como es que Naruto no se dio cuenta antes

"¡alto!" grito un bandido deteniendo la caravana, gambino bajo de su caballo y un ayudante se le acercó "trajo un buen lote esta ves jefe, pero está seguro de que ese aguantara" le pregunto el hombre a su jefe apuntando hacia Naruto con un dedo desconfiado

"ho creme, ese va a ser uno de los buenos estoy seguro" dijo gambino con una sonrisa burlona "libéralos a todos y ponlos en fila" ordeno y su ayudante obedeció. Quito los grilletes de todos los esclavos y fueron puestos en fila, la mayoría de ellos tenían la piel de las muñecas roja por el permanente rose del metal

"escuchen" grito el hombre rubio atrayendo la atención de los catorce esclavos "saben lo que son así que no lo voy a repetir, yo los compre y son míos por lo que harán todo lo que les diga y les digo que entren a ese agujero y saquen esto" dijo y al último saco una caja de metal la cual abrió y de ella saco una pequeña joya de color azulado brillante, "esta cosita vale más que todas sus casas juntas, en esa mina también hay metal conductor de chakra, el que extraiga algo de las rocas tendrá una recompensa de lo que sea, más comida, un día aquí afuera, una noche de diversión, lo que sea, pero hasta que no saquen algo no obtendrán nada, pero antes que nada, se debe marcas la propiedad de uno" termino con una sonrisa cruel y de repente sus ojos descendieron sobre el rubio Uzumaki "tú serás el primero" le apunto y de la nada un par de banidos tomaron a Naruto de la espalda "¡hei suéltame! ¡¿a qué demonios te refieres con marcar?!" el rubio se sacudió y forcejeo todo lo que pudo, pero estaba en desventaja contra los dos adultos más fuertes

"a esto se refiere" dijo otro bandido este sacando de una fogata cercana una barra de hierro en el cual un extremo estaba al rojo vivo y tenía forma de un hombre de palo sosteniendo un pico con ambas manos. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a forcejear con más fuerza a medida que el bandido se acercaba más, casi pudo liberarse, pero un cuarto bandido lo agarro para que no se moviera, un dolor abrasador exploto en su pectoral izquierdo y siseo con dolor, no era ajeno a las quemaduras, se había llevado barias en su Juventud en Konoha, pero aun así dolían.

Cuando la marca estuvo del todo hecha el bandido retiro el hierro, el rubio respiro con pesadez y lo soltaron provocando que callera al suelo, por algún motivo el bandido que había marcado al rubio parecía desanimado "que porquería, no grito, así no es divertido" dijo, la ira inundo a Naruto el cual soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta y en un movimiento rápido tomo un cuchillo el cual uno de los bandidos que lo habían sostenido tenía en una funda atado a su pierna y lo arrojo a la garganta de aquel sujeto el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el cuchillo se incrusto en su cuello, hizo barios sonidos de que se estaba ahogando y cayó al suelo justo encima de la barra de hierro. Los bandidos tomaron a Naruto fuertemente y gambino se acercó al cuerpo de su subordinado muerto, lo miro por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y dijo "bueno no puedo decir que no se lo merecía, desinfecten a este y véndenlo, con lo que me costó más vale que no muera por una infección", el par de bandidos que sostenían al rubio asintieron y como les ordenaron desinfectaron y vendaron a Naruto

Ahora mismo todos los esclavos se encontraban parados dentro de un ascensor dentro de la cuaba que era la entrada a la mina y detrás de ellos también en el elevador había un bandido que serbia de guardia, cada quien tenía un pico en la mano independientemente su sabían o no usarlo. "suerte allí abajo" gambino dijo sacudiendo la mano de manera burlona y de repente el ascensor comenzó a bajar, estuvieron descendiendo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y lo primero que vieron fue negro, había un par de luces dispersas por el lugar pero sus ojos todavía no se adaptaban a la obscuridad. Los obligaron a salir del elevador y cuando estuvieron fuera este se fue y justo en ese momento otro hombre este con una lámpara de aceite

"recién llegados ¿pe pregunto cuando duraran?" dijo y dio media vuelta "síganme" ordeno. Caminaron por alrededor de tres minutos por un enorme pasillo en el cual se podía ver una luz y también se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocando contra la roca. Cuando al fin llegaron a la luz les sorprendió la vista de decenas o talvez cientos de personas minando la roca, pero lo más sorprendente es que todos ellos no eran más que niños, el que se escuchara el sonido de los picos chocando contra la tierra más al fondo de la cueva indicaba que había mucha más gente, pero aun asi todo lo que podían ver eran chico de entre trece a dieciséis años. Siguieron avanzando hasta un punto en donde la cueva se dividía en otras tres, fueron divididos y Naruto tuvo que ir a la cuaba de la izquierda, avanzó hasta el final, miro alrededor y se sorprendió de que no solo había chicos, sino que también chicas, algunas se distinguían fácil ya que tenían el pelo medianamente largo, pero otras había que fijarse mejor dado que llevaban el pelo corto y eran bastante musculosas indicativo de que llevaban haciendo esto mucho tiempo.

"¡oye! ¡deja de estar ahí parado y trabaja!" le grito un bandido que servía de guardia en la mina, el rubio solto un suspiro y se acercó a una de las paredes de la mina, miro el pico en su mano "trabajar en una mina, que podría ser peor"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días habían pasado dentro de la mina y todo sea dicho, era una mierda. Podía identificar cuanto tiempo pasaba por un truco con las luces, aparentemente las luces se hacían más fuertes cuando era de noche y más tenues cuando era de día. Su rutina consistía en minar todo el día solo teniendo una parada para comer una miseria y volver a trabajar, dormían seis horas como máximo y los accidentes eran comunes, y tampoco estaba de más decir que el calor alli abajo era horrible, sus "Atuendos" ayudaban un poco si es que un pantalón de tela blanca se podía considerar como un atuendo

Naruto se secó el sudor de la frente y volvió a picar la piedra, no habia encontrado nada en tres días, no esperaba hacerlo, pero al menos esperaba un indicio, algo que le dijera que estaba cavando en la dirección correcta

"he" de repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba, giro su cabeza para ver que se trataba de un chico de su misma edad con el cabello rubio desordenado y ojos verdes, "intenta golpear el pico usando el impuso de tu cuerpo y no tanto la fuerza de tus brazos, así no te cansaras tanto" dijo el chico

El rubio de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos e intento hacerlo de la manera que le indicaba el otro rubio, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, "gracias por el consejo" agradeció naruto a su compañero rubio

"no hay de que, a decir verdad, no sabía si decírtelo, hasta ahora lo habías estado haciendo mejor que los otros recién llegados" dijo el rubio señalando con un pulgar detrás de él, siguiendo el dedo el Uzumaki vio que estaba señalando a otro de los chicos que había llegado con él el cual estaba sentado en el suelo por el cansancio, se encogió de hombros y dijo "solía entrenarme todos los días antes de terminar aquí abajo"

El rubio de ojos verdes levanto una ceja, apoyó el pico en el suelo y lo uso como un bastón mientras extienda su mano "soy haru" Naruto con una sonrisa estrecho la mano de haru y dijo "Naruto"

Ambos volvieron a picar las rocas, pero mientras lo hacían charlaban "¿y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunto Naruto y haru contesto "como un año y medio, el algo difícil medir el tiempo en esta mina, aunque note el truco de las luces"

"¿cómo te das cuenta de que estas picando en la dirección correcta?" preguntó el rubio Uzumaki

"ni idea, solo cavas en una dirección y ruegas encontrar algo"

La conversación siguió por un largo rato hasta que de repente cuando Naruto dio un último golpe de pico a una piedra un ligero brillo azulado surgió de esta, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y vio una pequeña piedra que parecía de cristal, abrió los ojos como platos, excavo ligeramente con la punta del pico alrededor del cristal y luego lo saco de la roca con la mano

"no pude ser, encontraste bramitio (mineral inventado)" dijo haru con asombro, pero de repente una mano tomo de manera rápida la rara piedra que Naruto tenía en la mano, fue otro esclavo el cual con la joya en la mano corrió al medio de la cueva mientras gritaba "¡encontré bramitio! ¡encontré bramitio!"

"¡hey yo lo encontré!" refuto Naruto, pero de repente el esclavo que le robo la piedra preciosa movió su pico en un arco hacia su cabeza, pero Naruto tenía algo que él no tenía y eso era seis años de entrenamiento ninja, bloqueo el ataque con su propio pico y se lo quito de la mano, el chico con una expresión entre temerosa y sorprendida intento darle un puñetazo al rubio pero este tomo su brazo y dando media vuelta lo arrojo sobre su espalada al suelo, "dámela o te romperé la mano" amenazo el ninja y el ladrón abrió la mano dejando que tomara la joya y justo en ese momento llego un guardia "¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!" pregunto el bandido. Nadie dijo nada, el guardia dirigió su vista al esclavo en el suelo "tu ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" le pregunto, el chico se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a decir "¡encontré bramitio y el me lo robo!" mientras apuntaba a Naruto

"es mentira" dijo haru de repente "se lo robo a él" indico y apunto al rubio Uzumaki. El guardia devolvió su vista hacia Naruto y pregunto "¿es cierto?"

El rubio lo dudo un segundo, la desesperación con la que lo había atacado aquel chico indicaba que estaba desesperado por encontrar la piedra que él había encontrado, pero aun así con ojos duros dijo "si"

"entonces ven por tu recompensa, el resto vuelvan al trabajo" dijo el bandido, Naruto giro su cabeza en dirección de haru asintió en una manera de decir gracias el cual fue devuelto. Naruto atravesó toda la mina en dirección a la salida, cuando al fin llego subieron por el ascensor y por primera vez en tres días vio la luz del sol, o al menos del atardecer a lo lejos en las montañas, fue guiado hacia un edificio en el campamento, el guardia le dijo que entrara y cuando lo hizo se encontró dentro de una oficina, barias botellas de sake desperdigadas por el lugar y un escritorio en medio y en el gambiano el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

"bueno miren nada más, llevas tan solo tres días aquí y ya encontraste algo, eso sí es suerte" dijo el hombre rubio

"quiero mi recompensa" respondió Naruto sin rodeos

"¿siempre eres así de frio?" pregunto burlonamente gambino y si respuesta fue una mirada plana "bien bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de recompensa?"

"dos bandejas de comida extra ahora"

Gambino levanto una ceja extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros "pides cosas raras niño, por lo genera siempre quieren por lo menos un día aquí afuera", abrió una puerta la cual daba a una cocina y saco dos bandejas de comida, el chico rubio las tomo y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina "¿Qué haces?" le pregunto gambino

"eso no te importa" respondió Naruto y antes de que gambino pudiera decir algo cerró la puerta detrás de él

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru golpeo la roca con su pico cuando de repente escucho "haru" cuando se giró vio que se trataba de Naruto y este en sus manos tenía un par de bandejas de comida "ten" le dijo y extendió una de las bandejas

"¿esto fue lo que pediste?, ¿Por qué no se, un día afuera o algo por el estilo?"

El Uzumaki solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "creo que me acostumbre a estar aquí abajo, además te la debo, de no ser por ti ese chico se hubiera salido con la suya"

Haru solo agito su mano restándole importancia "no fue nada, odio a los tramposos", tomo la bandeja de comida y ambos se sentaron a comer, el tiempo que estarían juntos seria largo

Fin del capitulo 3:

 **NOTA:**

 **Hola, tres capítulos el mismo mes, no puedo creerlo jeje. Como sea gracias por leer y otra cosa, he estado bastante metido en el fandom de boku no hero academia y estaba pensando en hacer un fanfic. Tengo algunas ideas y quería decirles que voy a traerlo dentro de poco (cuando termine esta historia "dejado atrás")**

 **Otra vez gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: intento

Montañas Kumogakure, minas de bandidos

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que llego a este lugar, le era imposible modificar en donde estaba, solo subía cuando encontraba algo de interés para Gambino y dormía sobre una tela blanca y llena de tierra, no había mucha diferencia dormir sobre ella a dormir en el piso, lo único de lo que no podía quejarse era de la temperatura, al estar en una montaña la temperatura general era baja, sin embargo, aquí dentro y trabajando todo el día se mantenían calientes

Una pequeña piedra callo del montón que el carro de mina transportaba, pero antes de esta llegara al suelo una mano la atrapo

"buenos reflejos" dijo haru mientras empujaba el carro

"gracias, aunque no son muy útiles aquí, para lo único que sirven es para evitar que te golpe una roca en la cabeza" respondió Naruto igualmente empujando el carro

Haru simplemente se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo y dijo "peor es nada"

"¡ustedes dos dejen de hablar y trabajen!" grito un guardia, ambos rubios lo miraron con caras planas y siguieron empujando el carro de mina, de repente Naruto atrapo los ojos de un esclavo el cual lo estaba mirando, este se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto y desvió la mirada otra vez hacia lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio de ojos azules se estremeció, "porque todos siempre me miran por la espalda" pregunto al aire, era incomodo principalmente por el hecho de que la mayoría de los que hacían esto eran hombres, haru escucho la pregunta y respondió "es que es poco común ver alguien como tu aquí"

Naruto lo miro y levanto una ceja "¿alguien como yo? ¿debería tomar eso a mal o qué?

El rubio de ojos verdes se rio por lo bajo y respondió "a lo que me refiero es que por lo general los chicos como tu van a otro lado", otro levantamiento de ceja fue la señal de que Naruto seguía sin entender, "no lo tomes a mal, pero eres más guapo que la mayoría de nosotros aquí"

"es cierto" dijo una chica a la cual justo le pasaron al lado

"¿y eso que?" preguntó el Uzumaki

"Por lo general los chicos lindos terminan siendo esclavos de algún aristócrata, y bueno, no creo que hace falta explicarte que es lo que pasa" dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

Naruto se estremeció de golpe "de repente estar aquí abajo no esta tan mal" dijo y haru se rio de él

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que haru lo rompió

"oye Naruto una pregunta ¿Qué eras antes de terminar aquí?" pregunto de repente el chico de ojos verdes

"era ninja" respondió con simpleza Naruto, haru casi se tropieza con sus pies cuando escucho eso "¡¿un ninja?!" pregunto en forma de susurro, pero bastante fuerte denotando lo sorprendido que estaban

El rubio de ojos azules asintió con un rostro confundido, "si ¿hay algún problema?" pregunto

"no" respondió el otro rubio para alivio del Uzumaki "es solo que jamás creí que pudieran atrapar a un ninja, ¿cómo fue que los lograron?" preguntó el oji verde con auténtica curiosidad

"estaba volviendo de una misión cuando nos emboscaron a mí y a mi equipo, resistimos como pudimos hasta que nos drogaron y nos noquearon"

"¿equipos? Pensé que los ninjas se movían por si solos salvo en las guerras" dijo haru y el rubio de ojos azules negó con la cabeza "los ninjas por lo general se mueven en equipos de cuatro compuestos por tres genin o chunin y un jounin sensei" explico

Haru se vio confundido, algo que fue evidente a lo que Naruto tuvo que explicarle acerca del sistema jerárquico de las aldeas shinobi

"¿y que le paso a tu equipo? ¿también fueron vendidos?" preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes, Naruto dejo de empujar el carro por un segundo para luego seguir "ellos… escaparon" respondió, el entrecejo de haru se frunció de repente "¿y porque no te fuiste con ellos?" preguntó

El rubio de ojos azules soltó un suspiro derrotado y paso a contarle como fue abandonado por sus compañeros y como su sensei murió, "siento decir esto, pero tus compañeros son unos bastaros" dijo haru

"lo sé" fue lo único que Naruto dijo. Cuando ambos rubios llegaron al final de su recorrido subieron el carro de mina en un ascensor que lo llevaría directamente al centro de refinería, tomaron de nuevo sus picos y caminaron hacia el fondo de la mina para seguir picando

"he haru ¿y cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar? Me dijiste que llegaste hace un año y medio, pero jamás el como" pregunto repentinamente Naruto

En la cara de haru apareció una leve sonrisa, Naruto había estado callado desde que halaron de su equipo, fue bueno verlo normal otra vez, puede que lo conozca por solo dos meses, pero tenía un aura que era agradable y se desvanecía cuando el rubio estaba triste o melancólico, "viví en un pueblo pequeño en el país de la tierra, todo fue normal hasta que tuve seis años, un día de la nada un ejército de bandidos arraso con el pueblo, mataron a la mayoría, solo dejaron mujeres y niños con vida, uno de esos fui yo, fui vendido como esclavo y pase por muchas manos hasta que gambino me compró y así termine aquí"

Naruto se miró levemente afligido "lo siento" se sentía mal por abrir las viejas heridas de su amigo

El oji verde se encogió de hombros "no tienes por qué sentirte mal, me acostumbre"

"¿cómo te acostumbras a seis años de esclavitud?" pregunto sinceramente incrédulo Naruto, otro encogimiento de hombros "para bien o para mal es lo que paso"

"¿jamás pensaste en escapar?"

"cientos de vences"

"¿cuantas veces lo intentaste?"

"ni una sola, talvez no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero aun así reconozco cuando algo es imposible, y salir de este lugar es imposible" dijo el rubio de ojos verdes, levanto su pico y golpeo la piedra.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y miro su pico, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría aquí? ¿hasta que muriese? ¿Hasta que gambino lo vendiera?, puso una mano en la pared de roca y soltó otro suspiro, lo extrañaba todo, su casa, su pueblo, sus amigos, todo. De repente una sensación familiar se disparó en su mano como una onda que se extendió por toda la pared, quito rápidamente la mano de la pared y la miro con confusión, no podía ser, eso fue chakra, fueron dos meses en los que no tuvo ni siquiera una sola gota de chakra en su red ¿Cómo es que estaba devuelta si tenía un sello inhibidor?, de repente escucho un gruñido gutural que parecía venir de muy lejos, pero savia lo suficiente como para saber de dónde provenía ese gruñido

"¿Kyūbi?" pregunto para sus adentros Naruto

"al fin este maldito sello está cediendo" dijo con claro enojo el zorro de nueve colas "qué demonios quieres mocoso, no ves que estoy ocupado"

Los ojos del rubio de abrieron "¡tú estás haciendo que mi chakra vuelva!"

"si y no fue para nada fácil, este maldito sello es más fuerte que uno normal, eso no sería un problema para mi gran poder, pero esta cosa detiene tu flujo de chakra por completo y por lo tanto el mío también, ahora volveré a lo que estaba haciendo, me llevo dos meses desgastar al sello hasta este punto" dijo el kitsune y estuvo por seguir, pero su contenedor le hablo otra vez

"espera, si tu hiciste esto ¿que fue esa onda que salió de mi?"

El zorro giro puso los ojos en blanco por su anfitrión "fue tu chakra el cual salió disparado apenas encontró una pequeña fisura en el sello"

El rubio frunció el ceño de golpe "que le paso al resto de mi chakra, estas no son todas mis reservas"

"claro que no mocoso tonto, apenas he podido agrietar esta cosa en dos meses, ahora solo tienes suficiente chakra como para ni siquiera hacer una transformación" dijo el Kyūbi

Naruto trato de hacer que su chakra fluyera como para hacer una transformación, pero no pudo, sin embargo, este toco el suelo y se extendió por todo el lugar, por extraño que pareciese pudo jurar sentir algo en las paredes "¿qué demonios fue eso?"

"si sigues preguntando juro que te matare" dijo el zorro de nueve colas a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño "en lugar de amenazarme podrías ayudarme"

Un suspiro salió del zorro el cual dijo "tu chakra de tierra recorre el ambiente y te devuelve lecturas de todos los minerales que hay"

"chakra de tierra, ¿cómo es que tengo chakra de tierra si nadie en Konoha tiene chakra estilo de tierra?" pregunto Naruto confundido, otra de las pocas cosas que le quedaron de la academia fueron las naturalezas de chakra

"el chakra es influenciado por el ambiente al que está expuesto, tu afinidad principal es el viento gracias a mi pero dos meses aquí fue suficiente como para desarrollar una segunda afinidad a la tierra" explico y corto la conexión mental para poder estar tranquilo

Naruto parpadeo barias veces para despejarse cuando la conexión con el zorro de nueve colas se cortó de repente y lo primero que vio fue una mano agitándose frente a el

"Naruto ¿estás bien? Te quedaste mirando a la nada de repente" dijo haru con preocupación, pero Naruto simplemente los ignoro y puso su mano en la pared y cerró los ojos para luego disparar una onda de chakra y de repente sintió los minerales en la pared, corrió por toda la pared ignorando nuevamente a haru que lo llamaba y a un guardia que le estaba gritando, se detuvo de repente y empezó a excavar

"Naruto ¿que demonios te está pasando?" pregunto haru ya auténticamente preocupado

"hay bramitio aquí" fue la respuesta del rubio

"eso ya lo sé, es una mina" dijo secamente el otro rubio

Naruto dejo de picar y miro a haru con ojos severos, "a metro y medio de esta pared en línea recta hay bramitio, si quieres algo ayúdame" dijo y siguió excavando, haru se vio confundido sin entender como era que su compañero y amigo estaba tan seguro de lo que decía, pero aun así decidió confiar y comenzó a picar junto al rubio Uzumaki

Otro grupo de tres esclavos miraron y uno de ellos pregunto "¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?"

"el de ojos azules dice que hay bramitio cerca de donde están cavando" dijo otro de ellos, el tercero los miro por unos segundos y de repente puso su pico sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia los dos rubios, "¿qué haces?" preguntó el primero

"si tiene razón entonces yo también quiero un poco" dijo

"¿y si se equivoca?" cuestiono el segundo

"lo golpeare por subirme la esperanza de sacar algo bueno en todo el lugar de porquería" volvió a decir y se uno a los rubios para también excavar, no paso mucho tiempo a que los otros dos decidieran hacer lo mismo. Entre cinco excavaron la pared y en tan solo media hora y con un último golpe apareció un resplandor azulado, pero no solo eso, con unos pocos golpes más aún más brillos aparecieron, una piedra incrustada de varios cristales de Bramitio se mostró ante los chicos, el pasillo entero miro incrédulo, jamás habían visto tanto bramitio junto. Los cinco miraron con la boca abierta y de repente comenzaron a reír y abrazarse unos a otros mientras se sacudían, parecía un milagro

"no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero, pero te debo una" dijo haru y Naruto con una sonrisa respondió "en ese caso me vas a deber mucho de ahora en adelante"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El bosque de la muerte era por ahora el lugar al que más odiaba Sakura, todo este bosque lleno de animales salvajes y plantas gigantes, pero eso no era lo mejor, lo era el hecho de que absolutamente todo podía matarte y lo segundo peor era que tenía que estar metida aquí durante cinco días

La pelirrosa se encontraba parada sobre la rama de uno de los gigantescos arboles del bosque de la muerte, estaba inclinada sobre si misma con las manos polladas en sus rodillas y respirando pesadamente

"vamos Sakura, nos estamos retrasando" dijo Sasuke el cual la miraba desde otra rama

"si cargamos a haruno-san podremos anular su baja velocidad" dijo con un chico de piel pálida con una sonrisa demasiado falsa

"sai, cállate" dijo Sakura secamente, "no tienen que cargarme, puedo seguir sola"

"como digas, pero trata de mantener el ritmo y no te presiones demasiado, si te lesionas sería un problema muy grande" dijo Sasuke de manera tranquila

Sakura sintió cuando finalmente recupero el aire, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde hacía dos meses, desde que eso paso el pueblo entero cambió, su ausencia se notaba demasiado, tanto que para algunas personas fue un golpe del cual no querían recuperarse

Sin embargo, en algunos reforzó su determinación de avanzar, uno de ellos fue Sakura. El sacrificio de Naruto fue como un balde de agua fría para la pelirosa, alguien a quien era supuestamente peor que ella le salvo la vida a costa de la suya, sintió que desperdiciar la oportunidad que le dio era una ofensa a su memoria. Dejo de lado las dietas y comenzó a entrenar todos los días, incluso conoció a un jounin algo extraño, pero bastante bueno en los entrenamientos físicos que era en lo que ella más le hacía falta

Con determinación férrea avanzó hacia adelante dispuesta a vengar a los a su compañero y convertirse en la primera hokage mujer en su nombre porque así lo había prometido, porque jamás faltaría a su palabra, porque ese era su camino ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Un año después)

La mina entera estaba callada, nadie decía nada mientras su jefe sentía las piedras como ellos de decían, un semicírculo de algunos de los mineros miraba como el rubio que había cambiado todo por aquí tenía una mano apoyada en la pared mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

Cuando finalmente los abrió miro a sus compañeros y dijo "hay una gran roca de metal conductor de chakra detrás de esta pared y más atrás hay aún más Bramitio"

"y entonces que esperamos" pregunto un minero con el pico al hombro y una mano en la cadera

El rubio de ojos azules lo miró, tomo un pico y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared, el golpe ni siquiera rasguño la piedra, "esta roca es demasiado dura, tenemos dos opciones, la primera es picarla de frente, gastaremos bastantes picos además de tiempo y la segunda es intentar cavar alrededor lo cual nos consumirá aún más tiempo" dijo y todos se quedaron callados pensando en las opciones que tenían cuando uno de ellos dijo "habrá de dinamitarla entonces"

"estaba pensando lo mismo" dijo otro rubio este de ojos verdes

El primer rubio asintió "busquen las cargas y pongas más bigas de soporte, haremos los agujeros para la dinamita, vamos" dijo y todos comenzaron a movilizarse para explotar la dura roca

Naruto de repente sintió una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, girando su cabeza vio que se trataba de haru el cual le dijo "buena decisión jefe"

El rubio Uzumaki solo se rio ligeramente y respondió "ya te dije que no soy jefe de nadie, solo dije que era otra buena opción, la idea no fue mía"

"tuya o no sigue siendo buena, si te soy sincero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que llegaste" volvió a decir haru y era cierto, desde que Naruto descubrió su capacidad de detectar los minerales ya no cavaban a ciegas así encontrando aún más Bramitio y metal conductor de chakra el cual se vendía a un precio que cualquiera daría, para gambino fue como la navidad, día a día le llegaban carros enteros de minerales, aunque claro nada es gratis en la vida. Naruto siendo el que encontraba los minerales le exigía recompensas que iban desde mayor cantidad de comida para todos los esclavos en la mina, mayor nivel de seguridad e incluso lo extorsionó para que trajera un médico que tratara a los heridos y enfermos, no podía negarse o sino perdería mucho dinero, así que desde que Naruto llego los mineros obtuvieron más comida, una habitación propia para dormir y en general la forma de vivir era mejor, seguían siendo esclavos, pero al menos no se morían de hambre o de enfermedades fácilmente curables. Incluso el propio Naruto había cambiado, ahora estaba un poco más alto que antes y más musculoso, también su cabello estaba más largo, seguía siendo tan rebelde y puntiagudo como siempre solo que ahora lo mantenía atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta poco menos de la mitad de la espalda

"ya ayúdame a taladrar esa piedra" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y fue en busca de las herramientas que necesitaría seguido de cerca por su amigo haru

Un tiempo más tarde ya estaba todo listo, todos se encontraban a una distancia segura para que la explosión no les llegara, el ultimo de los mineros llego arrastrando un cable en un carretel el cual conectaron a una caja con una palanca que sería el detonador. Naruto le dio la señal a todos de que lo detonaría a lo que se taparon los oídos, cuando todos estuvieron preparados el rubio en jefe bajo la palanca y ni un segundo después un estruendo distante se escuchó, la cueva se agito un poco y cuando todo se calmó volvieron para ver un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran a cavar, se felicitaron los unos a los otros cuando de repente la cueva comenzó a temblar de nuevo, frente a ellos la roca que les impedía el paso comenzó a agrietarse, algunas partes del techo comenzaron a caerse

"¡corran!" gritó Naruto viendo como todo parecía venirse abajo y así los esclavos comenzaron a correr evitando las rocas que caían. Naruto ayudo a uno de sus compañeros el cual había tropezado y cuando este se fue corrió para ayudar a mas, de igual manera no importaba de salía herido al fin y al cabo su factor de regeneración había vuelto hacia algunos meses. Mientras iba corriendo vio a algunos de sus compañeros ayudándose cuando una gran sección del techo se desprendió sobre ellos, en ese momento se movió por completo por instinto, hico barias señales de mano y las presionó contra el suelo mientras gritaba "Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu" y del suelo un enorme pilar de roca se levando deteniendo la caída del techo, ese fue el mismo momento en el que todo se calmó y la cueva se estabilizo. Los chicos que estuvieron por ser aplastados miraron con los ojos desorbitados el pilar de tierra que salió de la nada para salvarlos y cuando miraron un poco más allá vieron a su jefe con las manos en el suelo y de repente lo entendieron, los había salvado

Naruto de repente cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Fue un jutsu de tierra evidentemente, pero él no conocía ninguno, de repente una idea de que podría haber pasado entro en su mente

"Kyūbi, ¿fuiste tu?" le pregunto a la vestía de cola en su interior

"no lo mal interpretes mocoso, pude desgastar el sello lo suficiente como para hacer un jutsu elemental, solo estaba probando que tanto chakra puedes gastar antes de quedarte sin" respondió el zorro gigante

En ese momento barios esclavos llegaron al lugar junto con varios guardias los cuales ya habiendo sido informados de lo que paso se limitaron a hacer un recuento de los heridos para enviarlos con el medico como les ordeno el jefe de la mina el cual no era otro que Naruto y como era el único de los esclavos que retaba a gambino directamente le apodaban como el jefe de la mina

Haru se acercó a Naruto y lo ayudo a levantarse "¿estás bien?" le pregunto a su compañero el cual le respondió que estaba bien pero el rubio de ojos verdes de repente pregunto "¿Cómo es que ese pilar llego allí?"

Naruto se vio un poco reacio a responder, pero aun asi dijo "hice un jutsu de tierra"

Haru se vio confundido de repente "pero se supone que tu chakra esta sellado"

"lo está, pero el sello se está desgastando" respondió y de repente volvió a decir "y voy a aprovecharlo

"¿aprovecharlo para qué?" preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes

"para terminar con todo esto, los salve a ellos, pero no pude hacerlo con los demás" dijo Naruto y su vista se dirigió a los cuerpos de algunos de sus compañeros los cuales fueron aplastados por las rocas "puede que sea la primera vez que pase, pero sé que no será la última, terminare con todo esto"

"y como lo harás" pregunto haru ya intuyendo la respuesta, pero aun así queriendo una confirmación

"escaparemos y buscaremos ayuda, nada de esto debe ser legal y si informamos a alguna autoridad en cualquier lado desmantelaran todo este lugar" respondió el rubio de ojos azules a lo que haru se sorprendió, no por el plan sino por un detalle

"¿escaparemos? ¿planeas llevarte a todos?"

"No a todos, solo unos pocos incluyéndote a ti y luego volveremos por el resto"

"en ese caso quiero ir con ustedes" dijo de repente una voz, los dos rubios se tensaron de golpe y se giraron en dirección de la voz para ver que era uno de sus compañeros, don si no mal recuerdan que se llamaba, un chico alto de piel morena y pelo corto castaño oscuro, "me canse de este lugar y quiero salir, además puedo serles útil, yo sé cómo operar el elevador" dijo y en verdad era útil, el elevador en la entrada de la mina era la única forma de entrar o salir, no había escaleras y las paredes eran demasiado lisas para escalarlas

"pero todavía tenemos un segundo problema y es que necesita una llave para activarse" dijo haru a lo que don le respondió "eso ya lo tengo cubierto"

"en ese caso vendrás con nosotros, seguiremos planeando más tarde, no es seguro aquí" dijo naruto y recibió un par de asentimientos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde ya en la noche los tres chicos se juntaron en las minas, el resto de los esclavos mineros se encontraban durmiendo dentro de las habitaciones, a oscuras esperaron en uno de los pasillos de la cueva, haru estaba sentado en el suelo y Naruto apoyado en la pared.

"¿qué crees que tenga pensado don para conseguir la llave?" pregunto haru de golpe

"no lo sé, pero conseguir esa llave va a ser difícil, Jobo jamás se despega de ella" dijo le rubio de ojos azules, Jobo era por así decirlo la figura de mayor autoridad dentro de la mina, era el jefe de los guardias y siempre llevaba la llave del elevador consigo, no solo eso dentro de la mina rondaba el rumor de que era un ronin y un maestro con la espada

De repente a no muy lejos se escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, ambos rubios tomaron sus picos en caso de que tuvieran que atacar o defenderse, pero de repente de la esquina de la cueva se asomó una cabeza familiar, "chicos soy yo" dijo don a lo que los chicos se relajaron, lo que no se esperaban es que estuviese acompañado de alguien. Detrás del chico estaba una de las chicas de la mina, esta tenía el cabello verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de color marrón claro, se llamaba fumiko, era por así decirlo la envidia de las chicas dentro de la mina, eso se debía principalmente a que los guardias la etiquetaron como la más hermosa de las mujeres y por lo tanto algunos de ellos le daban tratos especiales.

"ya don ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?" pregunto fumiko con algo de enojo por haber sido despertada tan de repente y arrastrada a este lugar con estos tres chicos

"lo siento fumiko, pero es importante" dijo don para calmarla

"muy bien don, dijiste que tenías un plan para conseguir la llave del elevador, dilo, ¿y porque esta fumiko aquí?" pregunto Naruto yendo al grano

"espera, ¿plan? ¿llave del elevador?" ¿qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto la chica impaciente y confundida

"muy bien esperen todos, déjenme explicarle a fumiko que está pasando" dijo el chico moreno y paso a contarle el plan de escape, en un principio fumiko se vio reacia a esto no creyendo que funcionaria "está bien, suponiendo que pueden quitarle la llave a Jobo y usar el elevador se les está olvidando algo genios, remodelaron el muro que rodea el campamento por uno de sementó liso y la puerta esta vigilada 24/7, incluso si logran salir no llegaran muy lejos antes de que los atrapen porque no pudieron saltar el muro" dijo la chica desmotivando a los muchachos

"eso lo tengo cubierto" dijo Naruto de repente "tengo una manera de escalar el muro lo único que necesitare es una soga", si algo bueno había sacado de la misión de nami no kuni fue a escalar arboles con chakra, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a los tres pegándose a la pared con chakra, así podrían cruzar y finalmente escapar

Fumiko se calló y sopeso la idea en su cabeza, luego de un rato dijo "está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?", todos se giraron hacia don el cual se aclaró la garganta y lo único que hizo fue apuntar hacia fumiko con la mano "ella obtendrá la llave" dijo con simpleza

El par de rubios casi se tropieza y la chica casi se le salen los ojos "¡espera! ¡como piensas que yo…!" comenzó a gritar cuando de repente los tres chicos le taparon la boca para que no hiciera ruido "quéjate todo lo que quieras pero que no sea tan fuerte" dijo haru, fumiko quito las manos de los tres chicos y en un tono más bajo, pero aun enojado dijo "como esperas que le quite la llave a jobo"

"eres la única que puede acercársele sin que sospeche algo" dijo don

"y luego que" pregunto esta vez Naruto "ella no es tan fuerte como para noquearlo de un golpe o ahogándolo, sin ofender" dijo la última parte dirigida a la peliverde

"puede usar los medicamentos de la enfermería, una dosis suficientemente alta de calmantes podría noquearlo o incluso matarlo" ofreció una opción haru, los muchachos se giraron hacia la chica la cual se cruzó de brazos "y como se lo inyectare sin que me mate en el proceso" pregunto

"con tus encantos femeninos supongo" dijo don de golpe a lo que recibió un puñetazo en sus partes nobles por parte de una muy enojada peliverde, "en realidad no es un mal plan" dijo haru y levanto sus manos de manera apaciguadora cuando fumiko casi lo golpea también "espera, no tienes que hacerlo con él, solo distraerlo lo suficiente como para noquearlo" dijo y la chica bajo su brazo, se quedó callada por unos segundos y de repente pregunto "¿están seguros de que esto funcionara?"

"no" respondió Naruto con simpleza "pero no me quedare para morir en esta mina" completo, los chicos se quedaron callados "lo he estado pensando mucho, no quiero morir de un golpe en la cabeza por una piedra y no voy a llegar a viejo aquí dentro, me dejaron para un destino incierto, pero de algo estoy muy seguro y es que mi destino lo construyo yo" de repente alzo la cabeza la cual había bajado cuando comenzó a hablar "¿vendrán conmigo?" preguntó y puso su mano al frente

"iré" dijo haru de repente "a diferencia de otros yo si cuido de mis amigos" completo poniendo también su mano sobre la de su amigo

"no me quedare aquí, tengo buenos amigos que quiero salvar" dijo don también agregando también la suya a los dos rubios

"me he querido ir de este agujero desde que llegue, si puedo escapar y sacar al resto entonces te sigo" dijo fumiko y también puso su mano junto a las de sus compañeros

Con un asentimiento el grupo se encamino hacia las habitaciones a esperar el nuevo dia, se irían lo más rápido que pudieran, lo único que necesitaban era la llave del elevador, tranquilizantes y una soga. Esos tres objetos eran lo único que los separaba a ellos y la libertad, los conseguirían cueste lo que cueste

Fin del capítulo 4

 **NOTA:**

¡Hola!, no tengo mucho que decir, solo decirles gracias por leer y comunicarles que apenas termine esta historia (tres o cuatro capítulos más talvez) subiré una nueva. Será de boku no hero academia

¡Sin más adiós y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Dejado atrás capitulo cinco: preparativos y escape

Pasaron dos días desde que Naruto, haru, don y fumiko tomaron la decisión de escapar, estos últimos dos días que pasaron se los tomaron para pulir y definir cada parte del plan. Naruto seria quien conseguiría los medicamentos, haru se encargaría de difundir rumores falsos para desviar la atención de los guardias de ellos, don era el encargado de conseguir la cuerda y manejar el elevador y fumiko debía conseguir la llave del elevador que jobo llevaba consigo

Haru difundió el rumor de que unos mineros en el tercer pasillo, el mas alejado del suyo, habían estado escondiendo Bramitio para sobornar a los guardias, los rumores funcionaron mejor de lo que esperaban, la atención de los guardias se había desviado de ellos y al mismo tiempo los guardias empezaron a desconfiar entre ellos. Ahora era el turno de Naruto para conseguir los tranquilizantes

Dentro del pasillo de la mina había una pequeña subida como si fuera una rampa, haru estaba en la sima y se asomó por un lado del carro de mina para ver que Naruto también lo miraba, "lo siento amigo" dijo haru y empujo el carro, en ese momento el rubio de ojos azules dejo la pared que estaba minando y camino justo en la dirección del carro, le dolería pero era la única manera de siquiera acercarse a la enfermería y conseguir lo que necesitaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el carro lo envistió por el costado y pudo sentir como su hombro se disloco, grito a pesar de que por lo general no lo hacía, pero esta vez era necesario, sostuvo su brazo dislocado mientras estaba en el suelo y fingió intentar ponerlo en su lugar, en ese momento llegaron los guardias

"¿qué paso?" pregunto uno de ellos

"un carro bajo a toda velocidad y choco al jefe" dijo uno de los mineros que ayudaron a poner de pie al rubio

El guardia debatió un breve momento con otro hasta que dijo "llévenlo al elevador y súbanlo a la enfermería" ordeno y dos guardias tomaron al rubio para llevarlo hacia el elevador, jobo los estaba esperando después de ser informado que necesitaban llevar a alguien a la enfermería

Jobo uso la llave del elevador y este comenzó a moverse cuando dijo "detesto las órdenes del jefe con ustedes, antes era más cómodo dejándolos morir y comprando nuevos" Naruto sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero estaba en desventaja y no necesitaba enojar a jobo además de que todavía su brazo estaba dislocado

Una vez salieron de la mina Naruto fue escoltado hasta el edificio donde estaba el médico, cuando llego lo dejaron dentro de una habitación blanca con una cama y algunos armarios de vidrio con medicamentos dentro. El rubio miro meticulosamente todos los medicamentos, haru le había dicho cual específicamente debía tomar y lo encontró en el cuarto armario, pero este estaba cerrado con llave, necesitaba encontrar una manera de abrirlo o romper el vidrio, la segunda opción estaba fuera de discusión dado que lo escucharían y que le quitaran el tranquilizante era lo último que quería

De repente escucho como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, el rubio se sobresaltó y salió disparado hacia la cama en medio de la habitación justo en el momento que el medico entró, obligo a su corazón a dejar de latir tan rápido en el momento que el doctor comenzó a revisarlo, "entonces un hombro dislocado" dijo el hombre inspeccionando el hombro de Naruto, de repente de su bata un rayo de luz se reflejó de golpe en un pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de la bata que este usaba, era una llave plateada.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, si era la llave del armario o no la necesitaba de igual forma, pero había un problema, necesitaba quitársela a este tipo, pero a menos que lo matara si lo dejaba inconsciente lo delataría y seria su fin

"creo que necesitas ayuda mocoso" dijo el Kyūbi de golpe

"Kyūbi" respondió Naruto en su mente

"mocoso"

"¿que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Naruto

"nada, solo ayudarte a escapar" respondió la bestia encogiéndose de hombros

"¿desde cuando quieres ayudarme?" pregunto sospechoso

"¿crees que para mí es agradable solo ver rocas porque estas encerrado en una mina?" pregunto de manera retorica el zorro, "sería mejor si me dejaras salir, pero no lo harás, así al menos poder ver otra cosa además de piedras" continuo

"¿y qué pasaría si te dejo salir? No lo voy a hacer, pero por curiosidad pregunto"

"morirías, abrir el sello provocaría que yo saliera y quitaría mi chakra de tu sistema, morirás al instante" explico la criatura y el rubio se estremeció "escucha, he desgastado el sello supresor lo suficiente para que puedas soltar una ola de chakra, pon tus manos en su nuca, del resto me encargo yo"

"¿y mi hombro?"

"ya lo curé"

Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento que su hombro ya no dolía como antes y que ahora podía moverlo con normalidad, se bajó de la camilla y tuvo que agradecer a sus años de bromista en Konoha que le enseñaron a moverse con sigilo y evitar incluso a los jounin rastreadores, cuando estuvo detrás del médico puso sus manos en sus cien de manera sorpresiva, el sujeto no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando de la nada quedo inconsciente

"¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste Kyūbi?!" pregunto sobre saltado Naruto

"lo deje inconsciente con una onda de chakra, ahora apúrate que despertara en unos minutos", Naruto se apresuró a quitarles las llaves al médico, abrió el armario de medicamentos y saco el tranquilizante junto con una jeringa, justo en el momento que el rubio cerro el armario el doctor comenzó a despertar, no pareció recordar lo que sucedió por lo que simplemente comenzó a decirle a Naruto que no se esforzara demasiado y que no hiciera trabajo de minería por unos días, poco savia que en unos días no estaría.

Luego de eso salió de la enfermería y fue devuelto a las minas, poco les importo que el doctor les dijo que el rubio no tenía que trabajar por unos días. Cuando Naruto estuvo de nuevo en las minas lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Haru, lo encontró hablando con don y fumiko en un rincón desierto de la mina que ya no tenía minerales que extraer, fue hacia ellos y cuando llego lo recibieron con preguntas sobre cómo le fue y si consiguió los medicamentos, respondió abriendo la boca y mostrando el frasco de tranquilizante junto con una jeringa

"perfecto ahora sigue la segunda fase" dijo Naruto mirando a fumiko que bufo molesta, "cuando estemos fuera me las pagaran por hacerme hacer algo así" dijo mientras le arrebataba la jeringa y el frasco a Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo o al menos los mineros, los guardias solamente dormían unas pocas horas antes de tener que hacer de guardia en las minas, ahora mismo los turnos estaban rotando y el jefe de los guardias no era menos

Jobo bostezo sonoramente cuando entro en su turno, daría lo que fuera por seguir durmiendo, pero ya no quedaban casi guardias, en verdad en este momento le encantaría tener algo que beber o tener alguna prostituta, al menos así estaría entretenido.

De repente por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se acercaba, se puso en guardia y fijo su vista en quien se acercaba por las sombras, de repente salió de las sombras y vio que se trataba de una de las esclavas, era esa con la que los guardias estaban obsesionados, aunque no podía culparlos

"qué demonios haces aquí" pregunto jobo en un tono autoritario

"ho nada, solo no podía dormir sola, necesito compañía" dijo fumiko en un tono sensual, jobo entrecerró los ojos sospechoso "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"solo quiero estar en la cama acompañada por un verdadero hombre" volvió a decir la chica acercándose cada vez más hasta casi pegarse a jobo el cual con una sonrisa peligrosa dijo "pues déjame demostraste lo que hace un verdadero hombre"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿dónde demonios esta fumiko?" pregunto don caminando de un lado a otro fuera de las habitaciones

"tranquilízate don, ella vendrá, jobo estaba solo y no creo que sospeche nada" dijo Naruto en un intento de que el chico moreno se calmara. Ya lo tenían todo preparado, todos estaban dormidos incluido los guardias dado el sobrante de tranquilizante que Haru puso en sus comidas, el elevador estaba despejado y ya tenían la soga para escalar el muro, solo faltaba fumiko con la llave. "pero que pasa si jobo la descubrió" pregunto asustado

"ella está bien sino fuera así ya estaríamos siendo degollados por los guardias" dijo Haru desde su posición sentada en contra de la pared. De repente por el pasillo una sombra apareció, los tres chicos se pusieron en guardia, pero se relajaron cuando vieron que era fumiko la cual tenía una expresión de puro enojo en su rostro, "fumiko gracias al cielo estas bien" dijo don soltando un suspiro de alivio, la recompensa por su preocupación fue un golpe en el abdomen tan fuerte que obligo al chico moreno a doblarse sobre si mismo

"eso fue por proponer esta idea" dijo la chica peliverde al tiempo que arrojaba la llave hacia Naruto

"¿no crees que te excediste un poco?" pregunto Haru y recibió una mirada fulminante de la chica, el rubio de ojos verdes cerro la boca y bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada no queriendo incurrir en la ira de la peliverde. Una vez don se recuperó del golpe los cuatro se fueron hacia el elevador, ninguno de ellos pregunto cómo era que fumiko obtuvo la llave, cuando llegaron allí don quito el seguro del elevador y uso la llave para abrir el panel, había barios botones y palancas en el pero el castaño solo presiono un par y tiro de una palanca cuando el elevador comenzó a subir

"oye don ¿Cómo es que sabes usar esta cosa?" pregunto Naruto para romper el silencio

"solían llevarme fuera de las minas para hacer algunos trabajos forzados en el campamento, subí muchas veces por este ascensor y al final aprendí a usarlo" respondió el chico moreno

"¿Qué planean hacer cuando salgamos?" pregunto Haru de repente "me refiero a cuando ya esté todo desmantelado y los esclavos libres" agrego cuando todos lo miraron si comprender

Don fue el primero en responder "soy de la aldea de la nube, me secuestraron cuando estaba en un viaje con mi padre, cuando salga volveré a la aldea para ver su papa está bien y reunirme otra vez con mi familia", la que le siguió fue fumiko "yo era del país de la tierra, una vez cuando estaba jugando en el bosque con unas amigas nos secuestraron, nos separaron cuando me metieron a esta mina, cuando salga las buscare y para liberarlas también"

"mi pueblo fue destruido por bandidos, creo que viajare por las naciones hasta encontrar un lugar agradable donde quedarme" dijo Haru, todos se giraron hacia Naruto el cual se quedó callado, ¿Qué haría luego de salir? En un primer momento pensó en volver a Konoha, pero luego de pensarlo mucho no sabía si hacerlo, ese fue el lugar de sus pesadillas durante doce años, nada habría cambiado con su regreso e incluso talvez las cosas solo empeorarían. Se quedó allí parado sin decir nada preocupando a sus compañeros hasta que de la nada dijo "creo que me uniré a ti Haru"

"¿pero y tu pueblo?" preguntó el chico rubio y de ojos verdes

"no tengo nada allí, creo que hasta sería mejor" respondió encogiéndose de hombros Naruto, una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por la cara de Haru "puedo ser un compañero de viaje algo molesto" dijo

"creo que me acostumbrare" respondió el Uzumaki

"si ustedes dos ya dejaron de flirtear, ya estamos llegando" dijo Fumiko llevándose un par de miradas planas de parte de los dos chicos rubios. El asesor paro de golpe cuando llego a la entrada de la mina, tenían que agradecer lo silenciosos que era el ascensor, si no fuese así de silencioso los habrían atrapado en un parpadeo. Abrieron la reja y salieron agazapados, no había guardias vigilando, solo algunos bandidos que deambulaban borrachos por el campamento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al muro que rodeaba el asentamiento de los bandidos, no tuvieron problemas por dos motivos, el primero porque los bandidos no estaban centrados en patrullar y simplemente miraban muy vagamente sin estar muy concentrados, el segundo era que algunos de los bandidos que vagaban estaban en su gran mayoría en ebrios al punto que no podían distinguir a un par de esclavos vestidos únicamente con un pedazo de tela blanca puesto a manera de pantalones y un par de vendas en el pecho cubriendo una marca de fuego

Salvo por un bandido solitario que no estaba tan borracho que los noto y tuvieron que usar la soga para escalar el muro como un arma improvisada para ahogar al bandido y dejarlo inconsciente, no tuvieron altercados. Naruto tuvo que felicitar a sus compañeros por lo sigilosos que fueron, no llegarían al nivel de un ninja ni siquiera genin, pero eran más silenciosos que los civiles normales

"bien ¿y ahora qué?" pregunto don mirando el muro de concreto liso sin hendiduras ni juntas por donde escalar, la vista de todos se dirigió hacia Naruto el cual con una sonrisa medio engreída se acercó al muro

"observen las ventajas de un shinobi" dijo y rememorando su entrenamiento en nami no kuni puso sus manos en la posición del carnero y concentró el poco chakra al cual tenía acceso en sus pies, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros puso un pie en la pared y luego otro y otro hasta que quedo paralelo al suelo

"tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso" dijo Haru con sus ojos a poco de saltar de su cara, Naruto se burló diciendo que tal vez lo harían en un futuro pero que lo pensaría.

Don le arrojo la soga que se ató a la cintura, los dos chicos y la chica tomaron la cuerda y el rubio de ojos azules escalo el muro con esfuerzo, en verdad el chakra al que tenía acceso había sido el suficiente como para escalar el muro mientras cargaba a sus compañeros, aquí en adelante no tendría chakra para gastar. Trepo hasta la cima del muro y cuando estuvo allí sus amigos pudieron subir, la parte de arriba del muro esa solo una superficie lisa y gruesa sin otra medida de seguridad que el propio muro, debían estar muy confiados de su ubicación desconocida para dejar así de desprotegido la defensa del campamento.

"al fin, un paso más y estamos fuera de este lugar de porquería, podre ver a mi padre" dijo don llevándose algunos asentimientos

"al fin poder ver a mis amigas" le continuo Fumiko

"viajaremos por todo el mundo" dijo Haru

"al fin, una nueva vida" dijo Naruto.

De repente y sin previo aviso un haz de luz ilumino a los cuatro esclavos, la luz los cegó momentáneamente por lo que levantaron sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos para bloquear los reflectores, "¡bueno! ¡si soy sincero en todos los años que pasaron desde que comencé esto nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido siquiera escapar!" dijo gambino en un tono entre burlón y de aprecio.

La cara de los tres chicos y la chica se pusieron de un color pálido como un fantasma, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?, Fumiko comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras que don y Haru se paralizaron. Naruto no supo que hacer, si los atrapaban seria devueltos o peor, ejecutados, todo el plan no hubiera servido de nada y su trabajo en vano. No pensó, se dejó llevar por el instinto, en un movimiento rápido Naruto empujo a Haru el cual estaba a su lado, no perdió el tiempo y también empujo a don y Fumiko antes de saltar el mismo

"tráiganlos, si quieren maten a los otros tres, pero al rubio déjenlo ileso, ese es mi gallina de los huevos de oro" ordeno gambino con un gesto de poca preocupación

"¿cuál de los dos?" pregunto uno de los bandidos, el hombre rubio lo miro al igual que el resto de los bandidos "es que son dos" se escudó el hombre que parecía encogerse ante la mirada de du jefe, otra mirada inexpresiva de gambino fue suficiente para que el sujeto se callara y saliera en búsqueda de los esclavos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto callo pesadamente en el suelo, la altura del muro fueron unos cuatro metros, nada importante para él, pero todavía dolía un poco. No se concentró en el dolor y en su lugar fue hacia sus compañeros, los tres estaban tendidos en el suelo, la caída los aturdió bastante y a Fumiko la dejo inconsciente, pero ninguno parecía herido de gravedad

"¡chicos!" llamo y el primero en levantarse fue don, agito su cabeza barias veces para despejarse, se vio perdido por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos como platos y con enojo encaro al rubio, "¡qué demonios! ¡podrías habernos matado!" grito enojado, pero fue ignorado por su amigo rubio el cual abofeteo a Haru para que se despejara "don despierta a Fumiko, hay que irnos rápido" dijo Naruto y el chico moreno pareció recordar que lo habían descubierto y se apresuró a despertar a su compañera inconsciente

"tenemos que correr, no tardaran en llegar" dijo Naruto al tiempo que Haru pareció volver en si

"Fumiko no despierta" dijo don en un tono de pánico no sabiendo que hacer "¡pues cárgala!" grito el rubio acelerado por la situación. Los tres chicos corrieron por el bosque que servía como tapadera para el campamento de los bandidos, podían escuchar a lo lejos como los propios bandidos los perseguían, en verdad estaban corriendo a ciegas, no contaron con que los descubrieran por lo que no se plantearon que necesitarían conocer el terreno fuera del campamento. Corrieron por media hora con los bandidos pisándole los talones, se habían encontrado con algunos que se habían dispersado por el bosque para atraparlos más fácilmente, casi los acribillan a virotes de ballesta, por alguna razón solo apuntaban a Haru y a do

Luego de lo que fue la hora más larga que alguno de los chicos haya experimentado en su vida al fin encontraron el camino, un camino algo angosto tallado en la ladera de la montaña.

"al fin" dijo Haru soltando un suspiro de alivio, ese alivio no duro mucho pues en el momento que encararon hacia su libertad el virote de una ballesta dio en la pierna del rubio de ojos verdes

"¡Haru!" gritaron Naruto y don al mismo tiempo, ambos se acercaron hacia su compañero caído y Naruto que era el único que tenía las manos libres quitó el virote arrancando un gemido de dolor del rubio de ojos verdes

"lo admito, casi lo logran, hasta tuve el presentimiento de que escaparían, vine en persona para asegurarme de que estos idiotas hicieran bien su trabajo" dijo gambino mientras bajaba la ballesta con la cual había herido a Haru, "pero no dejare que se vallan, los esclavos son caros y perder cuatro cuesta, sobre todo tu" dijo señalando a Naruto con el dedo mientras este lo miraba con una furia poco escondida "eres mi gallina de los huevos de oro y no te dejare ir por nada en el mundo"

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, debía hacer algo rápido o todo terminaría, miró a sus amigos, don cargaba a Fumiko por lo que no podría ir muy rápido y Haru estaba herido, la impotencia lo invadió como esa noche, la imagen de Sasuke alejándose se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez, la ira lo volvió a llenar pero no podía acceder a su chakra y crear un ejército que aplastara todo este campamento del infierno. Con un grito de furia inmenso apunto la punta del virote directamente a su cuello, todos los bandidos que habían llegado a apoyar a su jefe se tensaron, tenían instrucciones de traer al rubio intacto

"ya niño, ¿Qué haces? Baja eso" dijo gambino en el tono a que un padre regaña a su hijo

"oblígame" dijo desafiante el rubio y una sonrisa burlona se extendió por la cara del hombre rubio, "¿de verdad crees que tiene las agallas?" pregunto

"créeme a estas alturas no tengo nada que perder" dijo el rubio de ojos azules, gambino rodo los ojos y tomo la espada en su cinturón para intentar desenfundarla, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto "¡da un paso más y juro que clavaré esta cosa tan profundo en mi cuello que destrozare mi cervical! ¡juro por kami que lo hare!" grito provocando que tanto los bandidos como su jefe se quedaran quietos.

El hombre aparto las manos de su arma y las levanto en el aire "has lo que quieras, matate si quieres, admito que lo sentiré en mis fianzas, pero al final los que lo sufrirán serán ellos" dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos chicos y la chica que acompañaban a Naruto, este los miro por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y nuevamente encarar a gambino, "entonces me quedare, pero ellos se irán" dijo

"¡espera no!" grito don, "¡no puedes quedarte con él!" dijo Haru "¡después de todo lo que lo planeamos nos iremos todos o ninguno!"

El rubio de ojos azules miro a su amigo y con una sonrisa "no los condenare a vivir aquí conmigo por el resto de sus vidas, váyanse, vivan por mi"

"¡de eso ni hablar!" volvió a gritar el rubio de ojos verdes a lo que Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara "¡te dije que te fueras!, ¡no me quedare para que ustedes también regresen a esa mina de porquería! ¡don!" llame con fuerza a lo que el chico moreno le prestó atención con una expresión de leve miedo por el enojo que trasmitió su llamado "toma a este tonto y a Fumiko y vete lo más lejos que puedas" ordeno y el castaño no objeto nada cuando acomodo a la chica en sus brazos de manera que pudiera sostenerla con uno solo y con el otro tomo a Haru el cual protesto y lucho, pero aun así don pudo llevarlo. Salió corriendo por el camino en la ladera de la montaña. Haru peleo todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo zafarse del agarre de su amigo moreno, miro atrás la figura de su amigo y vio que este también lo miraba con el virote empapado en su sangre todavía apuntando a su cuello, el rubio Uzumaki movió los labios como susurrando una palabras que provocaron que Haru dejara de pelear y que sus ojos se abrieran como platos "esta vez es mí decisión" esas fueron sus palabras unas que acompañarían a Haru por mucho tiempo

Fin del capítulo:

 **Nota:**

Bueno, si alguno lee las otras historias en mi perfil ya sabrá lo que pasa, para los que no lo diré de nuevo.

He puesto en pausa las otras historias en mi perfil ("el nuevo mago de la hoja" y "la ida del héroe") favor de centrarme del todo en esta historia, es principalmente para quietarme al menos una historia de encima y ser más rápido en sacar nuevos capítulos de las otras.

Así que el final estará no muy lejos, a lo sumo tres capítulos mas no mucho más que eso

Sin nada más que decir adiós y hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Dejado atrás capitulo seis: pelea de gallos

Otra vez, de nuevo era dejado atrás por sus amigos, pero aun no sentía la ira y el enojo que sintió la última vez, puede que sea porque ya se acostumbró, o porque esta vez el decidió quedarse a diferencia de la última vez. Solo había una cosa segura, él parecía no merecer ser libre

"eso fue conmovedor" dijo de repente gambino rompiendo su tren de pensamiento, Naruto lo encaro, la punta del virote en su mano todavía apuntaba hacia su yugular, no sabía si moriría o no dado el poco chakra del Kyūbi que circulaba en su sistema, pero estaba dispuesto a probarlo, de igual manera tenía que perder a estas alturas

"bien chico, dejare que ellos se marchen, pero tu tendrás que hacer un trabajo especial, di que no y dalos por muertos" dijo el hombre rubio con un tono superior, al mismo tiempo los bandidos que lo acompañaban apuntaron sus ballestas de nuevo hacia los chicos que huían

Naruto soltó un suspiro de derrota "lo hare, volveré a las minas, pero ninguno de ellos será herido ¿ok?" dijo mirando desafiante al bandido jefe el cual le dio una sonrisa engreída cuando extendió su mano, el rubio de ojos azules con los ojos entrecerrados extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de gambino, el virote aún se mantenía en su cuello.

En el momento en el que don se perdió de la vista Naruto por fin alejo la punta del proyectil de ballesta de su cuello, volvió a encarar al hombre rubio que con la misma sonrisa le dijo "ho no, no volverás a las minas, harás algo mucho mejor" y al instante que termino esa frase un banido golpeo a Naruto en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

"¿y que le haremos a los otros jefes? ¿los capturamos?" le pregunto el banido a su jefe

"na, déjalos ir, dije que no le haríamos nada y soy hombre de palabra" indico el hombre rubio

"¿y con este?" volvió a preguntar, la sonrisa de gambino se hizo aún más grande "envíalo al gallinero"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El suelo era duro, un hecho bastante obvio para cualquiera, sin embargo, para Naruto no lo fue hasta que despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía ver casi nada. En un primer momento pensó que estaba de vuelta en las minas, pero faltaba el característico sonido de los picos perforando las rocas, ahora miso se encontraba en una habitación oscura en un lugar desconocido

"cuando vea a ese desgraciado lo golpeare" pensó para sí mismo el rubio, probablemente le darían una golpiza si llegaba a hacer eso, pero poco le importaba en estos momentos, no pudo seguir fantaseando cuando de repente una puerta se abrió, la luz inundo de repente la habitación cegándolo momentáneamente

"espero que hallas disfrutado la siesta" dijo gambino entrando a la habitación de la manera en la que alguien entra a si propio hogar y Naruto fiel a sus deseos se movió lo más rápido que pudo para darle un puñetazo bien puesto en el abdomen el hombre el cual se dobló sobre sí mismo, pero lejos de escupir o gemir de dolos solo se rio "tienes espíritu muchacho, es por eso que eres el indicado para el gallinero" dijo y empujo al rubio lejos para erguirse al mismo tiempo

"¿y qué demonios se supone que es el 'gallinero'?" dijo Naruto con un profundo ceño fruncido

"ya lo veras" fue su respuesta, en ese momento dos bandidos de gran tamaño entraron y tomaron al rubio de cada lado y lo sacaron de la habitación. Lo arrastraron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta rustica y mal hecha, con un crujido la puerta se abrió y lo arrojaron dentro

Naruto cayó pesadamente sobre un suelo de tierra levantando así una pequeña estela de polvo provocando que tosiera y en ese momento sus oídos se llenaron del sonido de personas gritando, se paró y levanto la cabeza, estaba metido en alguna clase de pozo excavado en la tierra con talvez cuatro metros y medio de profundidad, el propio pozo tendría seis metros de diámetro y estaba cerrado por gruesos barrotes de hierro puestos en forma de cúpula colocada en la cima del pozo y fuera de los barrotes había una gran maraña de gente que gritaba y se agitaba con excitación, algunos de ellos tenían jarras de cerveza, vino o cualquier otro tipo de bebida alcohólica. La mayoría de las personas presentes eran bandidos, pero también en una especie de área protegida de los bandidos borrachos había personas vestidas con kimonos caros y todavía sobrias, nobles o aristócratas evidentemente

De repente una puerta en el otro lado del pozo se abrió, de ella fue arrojado un chico de la misma edad de Naruto talvez un año menos que cayó al suelo sin elegancia alguna tal y como él lo hizo. La aparición del chico provoco que los bandidos gritaran aún más, los aristócratas solo lo miraron y se dijeron algo los unos a los otros mientras intercambiaban dinero, en ese momento Naruto pudo ver que gambino estaba junto a los nobles.

No tuvo tiempo de siquiera maldecir al hombre cunado por algunos megáfonos se escuchó la voz de lo que parecía ser un presentador, "¡bienvenidos de nuevo caballeros y aristócratas a la pelea de gallos!" grito el hombre a través de los megáfonos con un tono exagerado "¡ya conocen las reglas! ¡beban, apuesten y disfruten la pelea a muerte!"

"¡¿pelea a muerte?!" grito en su interior el rubio de ojos azules, de repente su instinto le grito que esquivara y haciéndole caso tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar el golpe dirigido a su cara, el emisario de ese golpe fue no otro que el chico que habían metido aquí con él

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito el rubio entre enojado y confuso, sin embargo, el niño no se detuvo y agito otro golpe el cual Naruto esquivo sin muchos problemas para dar un salto hacia tras y poner distancia entre él y el chico que lo atacaba, pero este hizo algo que jamás espero, "por favor pelea, si no los entretenemos nos mataran a ambos" dijo con un tono y una expresión de miedo, en ese momento Naruto levanto la mirada y vio que algunos de los bandidos presentes fuera de los barrotes no estaban ebrios y tenían ballestas, cargadas y listas para disparar

En ese momento la ira lo inundo, porque todo estaba en su contra, todos solo jugaban con él, no era más que un objeto, algo de usar y tirar. "¡yo no soy el entretenimiento de nadie!" grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus palabras no pudieron superar los gritos generales, de repente algo lo atrapo por la espalda, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era, mientras estaba siendo estrangulado forcejeo y no tardo en zafarse, su tiempo como shinobi y los años de entrenamiento le dieron mucha más fuerza que el esclavo que lo ataco por la espalda. Lo primero que hizo luego de zafarse del agarre de su captor fue dar media vuelta y propinar un puñetazo que conecto con la cara del chico, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el muchacho fue arrojado algunos metros lejos, pero Naruto no termino ahí.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del chico el cual estaba tendido en el suelo aturdido por el golpe y sin miramientos comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe en la cara y pecho de su oponente, su enojo y los gritos que avivaban la furia del rubio solo provocaron que la paliza fuera aún más brutal, al final la nariz del chico no era más que una pulpa rojiza. Naruto se levantó y de una patada dio vuelta al chico haciendo que estuviera boca abajo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y con un grito de furia de un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello

El sonido de las vértebras quebrándose hizo eco por todo el lugar incluso por sobre los gritos de los espectadores los cuales parecían emocionarse cada vez más, algunos se daban dinero entre si al haber perdido alguna apuesta, los aristócratas se veían sorprendidos y de entre todos ellos el único que tenía una sonrisa era gambino, que no podía esperar a llenarse los bolsillos con este muchacho

La tención el Naruto fue descendiendo lentamente, esa explosión de enojo lo cegó, no supo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento solo tenía en mente su odio hacia gambino, Sasuke, la aldea y todo el mundo, respiraba pesado y su vista fue aclarándose lentamente, instintivamente levanto sus manos y vio que sus nudillos estaban empapados en sangre que no era la suya, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y fue en ese preciso instante que vio el cuerpo sin vida de aquel chico al que habían metido en este pozo al igual que a él. Retrocedió varios pasos antes de tropezarse y caer al suelo, su rostro estaba pálido como una sábana y temblaba de manera violenta

No era la primera vez que mataba a un ser humano, cuando era más joven y todavía vivía en las calles de Konoha se vio obligado a tomar la vida de algunas personas que habían querido abusar de el en forma de golpizas, también asesino al bandido que le hizo la marca de fuego en su pecho, pero todos eso casos habían sido por defensa propia y a personas que se lo merecían, el niño frente a él no, solo era un pobre chico seguramente arrancado de su familia y traído aquí para morir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se había convertido en el monstruo que todos decían que era.

Se quedó allí, soltando pequeños sollozos mientras todos los bandidos gritaban y apostaban, ahora las apuestas se estaban inclinando más hacia él, pero las ignoró igual que al dolor en sus ojos. No pudo seguir revolcándose en su dolor dado que la puerta al otro lado del pozo se abrió nuevamente, de ella entro a la arena otro chico, tendría alrededor de quince o dieciséis años de pies morena y con barias cicatrices en su pecho y cara

"espera, no" dijo Naruto todavía en el suelo suplicando, pero el chico ignoro su suplica y arriba le cayó al frente un cuchillo que uno de los espectadores le arrojo, tomó el arma y sin miramientos se abalanzo sobre el rubio que se paró rápidamente para esquivar el ataque del moreno, "no quiero pelear, detente por favor" pidió desesperado el Uzumaki y nuevamente fue ignorado. El patrón se repitió barias veces con el chico moreno atacando con el cuchillo y Naruto suplicando que se detuviera, los bandidos comenzaron a abuchear al querer acción y no solamente una pela unilateral

Naruto volvió a esquivar un corte de su oponente y salto lejos para poner distancia, estuvo por seguir intentando razonar con él cuando un virote de ballesta se incrusto en su hombro, con un grito de dolor puso una rodilla en el piso y se tomó el hombro, sus instintos le gritaron que esquivara y se echó hacia atrás para evitar el corte que iba dirigido a su cuello. En ese momento lo comprendió, estaba atrapado sin escapatoria y solo había una manera de salir, morir, un resoplido irónico resonó en su mente, la idea de morir no sonaba tan mal a estas alturas.

Miro en cámara lenta como el chico moreno dirigía una puñalada certera hacia su cuello, era extraño, la manera tan lenta en la que se movía le daría tiempo a esquivar si quisiera, no solo eso también podía ver a la perfección los detalles del cuchillo, rustico con cabo de madera y una hoja tampoco muy afilada, serviría más bien como un puñal que como un cuchillo, ¿Por qué se concentraba en esos datos?... ¿Por qué podía ver esos datos?, daba igual, en tan solo unos momentos estaría muerto, pero no.

Más rápido de lo que siquiera pudo pensar tomo la muñeca de su oponente y la torció para que soltara el cuchillo también arrancándole un alarido de dolor, antes de que callera al suelo lo tomo y sin previo aviso lo clavo en el cuello del moreno. Todos se veían sorprendidos por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, incluso los nobles que no esperaron nada de eso, pero el más sorprendido era Naruto que ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo hizo, fui tan solo instinto. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, fue demasiado rápido y ni siquiera lo quiso, el solo esperaba que lo apuñalaran y que todo terminara, en ese momento le llego la realización, el mundo era demasiado cruel como para dejarlo morir. Miro a su segunda víctima y vio su reflejo en la hoja del cuchillo, estaba manchado con sangre tanto sus manos como su torso y rostro, pero había algo diferente, sus ojos, no tenían el mismo color azul de siempre, no, ahora tenían un color rojo que le parecía familiar

Quito el arma del cuerpo de su contrincante muerto y lo sostuvo más cerca de su cara, en ese momento los reconoció, iris de color roja con dos tomoes girando alrededor de la pupila, el sharingan, "¿pero cómo?" Se preguntó, se suponía que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha podían despertar el sharingan

"no lo sé, pero tengo una teoría" dijo de repente el Kyūbi dentro de su cabeza

"¿Qué?" pensó en voz alta el rubio demasiado sorprendido como para recordar hablar para si mismo y no en voz alta

El zorro ignoro su evidente estado de estupefacción y continuo "puede que no lo sepas, pero el clan Uchiha y el Uzumaki son primos muy lejanos, demasiado en realidad, aun así, puede que ese gen Uchiha se halla perseverado oculto por generaciones hasta que finalmente fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar en ti" dijo el Kyūbi

Naruto en verdad no presto tanta atención, pero entendió lo básico, fue incapaz de ahondar más en el tema, la puerta se abría y otro adversario entraba, nada de esto terminaría pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso metido en este agujero, doce hasta ahora fueron aquellos que tuvo que asesinar, doce caras que tuvo que moler a golpes y doce los cuellos que corto o quebró, doce peleas a puño limpio y algunas a chullos. Naruto, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, su cara, cabello y su cuerpo en general tenia manchas de alta velocidad de sangre tanto de sus oponentes como de la suya, no salió indemne de ninguna pelea, las heridas más pequeñas ya se habían curado por el chakra del Kyūbi, pero las más grabes como cortes profundos o puñaladas todavía estaban allí sanando muy lentamente. Respiraba pesadamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas, el cansancio ya estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Cuando todavía estaba en Konoha siempre le gusto mofarse de los ninjas acerca de su resistencia, pero esa resistencia siempre se basó en sus inmensas reservas de chakra, ahora con esas reservas selladas en su gran mayoría ya no tenía el aguante que siempre tuvo

Los espectadores estaban cada vez más agitados, las apuestas habían estado yendo a su favor casi siempre, los bandidos gritaban el apodo que le pusieron hacia solo unos rounds atrás "¡blondy! ¡blondy!" era lo que gritaban, ¿Quién dijo que se necesitaba originalidad para un apodo?

"¡un acontecimiento insólito! ¡doce peleas seguidas con el mismo peleador! ¡esto jamás ha pasado en toda la historia de las peleas de gallos!" gritó por los megáfonos el presentador, era evidente que estaba emocionado, "¡pero ahora!" volvió a hablar esta vez en un tono aún más exagerado que antes "¡ahora se viene la batalla definitiva! ¡nuestro indiscutible campeón contra el inquebrantable nuevo peleador!"

De repente la puerta de la arena se abrió y de ella no surgió un esclavo vestido únicamente con harapos, no, de esa puerta calló de pie pesadamente lo que menos podría querer Naruto en este momento, un samurái, equipado de pies a cabeza con una armadura de placas de color blanco, en su mano derecha portaba una lanza en forma te T y en su cintura tenía una katana

"¡con ustedes nuestro indiscutible campeón! ¡el Shiroi akuma!" grito el presentador y el lugar estallo en gritos. Naruto no podía maldecir a su suerte aún más de lo que de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. los ninjas y los samuráis tenían una relación tensa, por un lado, los samuráis veían a los ninjas como peleadores sucios que no tenían honor y su fuerza solo se basaba en trucos y engaños, por el otro los ninjas decían que los samuráis eran obsoletos y que tenían un ego demasiado alto lo que les impedía sacar verdadera ventaja en una batalla, a pesar de todo lo que dijeran el uno del otro ambos sabían que eran enemigos de cuidado en una pelea uno a uno. El mayor problema que Naruto experimentaba en este momento era que, incluso si él era un shinobi, solo era un genin del rango más bajo que había, un samurái seria su perdición

"¡que comience!" gritó el presentador y el samurái cargo de frente, sostuvo la lanza a la altura de su cintura y la dirigió para empalar al rubio que por los pelos la esquivó, hubiera sido más fácil si tuviera activado el sharingan, en un primer momento tuvo que intuir como desactivarlo pues estaba consumiendo demasiado chakra, de no haberlo apagado se hubiera desmallado por agotamiento.

El samurái no se detuvo en su asalto y movió su lanza en un amplio arco, Naruto también lo esquivó agachándose para luego saltar lejos para tomar distancia, pero el guerrero más experimentado no dejo que respirara y volvió a cargar con la lanza, el patrón se repitió barias veces con el samurái atacando y el rubio esquivando por los pelos o directamente siendo herido, aunque no de gravedad, por otro lado, el cansancio de Naruto no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, en más de un momento sus piernas le fallaron casi costándole la vida a manos del samurái

Volvió a evitar un fuerte estoque de la lanza que pazo zumbando por el lado derecho de su pecho, estuvo por intentar tomar distancia nuevamente, necesitaba alejarse para pensar en una manera de salir de esta o por lo menos descansar un poco, sin embargo, no esperaba que el sujeto con armadura moviera la lanza para golpearlo con la asta, el golpe lo aturdió por algunos segundos, segundos en los que aun con su cabeza dando vueltas estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para sentir como un pie aterrizo fuertemente sobre su pecho, el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones rápidamente y fue en ese momento donde recupero sus sentidos, un destello se desprendió de la punta de la lanza que apuntaba directamente a su corazón, los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos e intento quitarse de encima al hombre, pero este era demasiado pesado para moverlo. La lanza se alzó un poco más arriba para luego descender rápidamente, sin más opción Naruto activo el sharingan con lo que veía en cámara lenta como la punta de la lanza decencia lentamente hacia su pecho, moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo con la palma abofeteo el costado liso de la punta, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar el golpe mortal.

Tan cerca como estaba pudo ver a través de la máscara del casco del samurái los ojos sorprendidos de este, el rubio aprovechando esta grieta tomo una roca cercana y la arrojo a la cara del guerrero que aunque no hizo daño fu suficiente para sacudirlo y hacer que retrocediera unos pasos quitándose por fin de encima del rubio el cual de un salto de paro y dio otro salto alejándose lo más que pudo, su respiración era trabajosa y su pecho dolía levemente por el pisotón de su adversario.

Había esquivado la situación por muy poco pero no resolvió el problema en lo más mínimo, en cuyo caso solo la había empeorado al haber enojado aún más al guerrero pesado aquí presente. De repente con su sharingan noto algo que lo llevo a pensar en una posible solución, tan pesadamente protegido como estaba en samurái todavía tenía una parte entre la máscara que protegía y ocultaba su cara y la placa de la armadura del pecho, entre esas dos partes estaba su cuello únicamente protegido por una sub armadura de cuero que protegería de cortes con un arma poco afilada, pero una puñalada con un elemento afilado lo atravesaría sin problemas, ahora el problema sería encontrar algo con que apuñalarlo y la respuesta le llego en la forma de él samurái recomponiéndose del golpe de la piedra y cargando de frente hacia el rubio, el guerrero tenía dos armas, la lanza que usaba en este momento y una katana que colgaba en su cintura izquierda

El samurái corto la distancia entre él y su objetivo en tan solo unos segundos, con un grito de enojo empujo su arma hacia adelante en un intento de poner fin a esta pelea. Naruto mientras su oponente cargaba hacia él espero pacientemente miro como la lanza era enviada hacia el frente en un intento de atravesarlo. Espero, se acercaba y siguió esperando, y cuando estuvo a punto de empalarlo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al costado dejando que la punta pasara a un lado, pero no se detuvo ahí, levantó su pierna para luego pisar con fuerza la punta de la lanza enterrándola en la tierra. La sorpresa del guerrero era evidente, incluso a través de su máscara, pero se recompuso rápidamente y tiro de su arma dejando sin darse cuenta una abertura que el rubio aprovechó para dar un pequeño salto y con ambas piernas patear el pecho de su oponente, desequilibrándole y, gracias al peso de su armadura cayó al suelo. El rubio también cayó, pero la suya no fue tan pesada como la del samurái, se paró rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia el guerrero. El hombre sostenía fuertemente la lanza por lo que le quito la katana dejándole únicamente la funda vacía y se alejó.

El samurái no tardo en recomponerse, sus ojos fulguraban con evidente ira y con un grito de guerra envistió agitando su lanza de un lado a otro, Naruto con una cara inexpresiva solo se limitó a esquivar los golpes o bloquearlos con la katana. El rubio espero y espero a un ataque especifico, el samurái debía hacer específicamente un ataque para ponerle fin a esta pelea.

El guerrero pesado tiro de su brazo hacia atrás para luego enviarlo hacia adelante con furia, eso era lo que estaba esperando, se paró firmemente en el suelo y con su katana choco la base de la hoja con la punta de la lanza para empujarla a un costado, ese desvió había dejado por completo abierto al samurái y con un movimiento rápido apuñalo en la abertura de la armadura atravesando el cuero de la sub armadura, La katana atravesó su cuello por completo, ni él ni su oponente se movieron y de un movimiento rápido Naruto saco la espada provocando que salieran disparados barios chorros de sangre

El samurái retrocedió varios pasos soltando su arma dejando que cayera al suelo, hizo barios sonidos de que se estaba ahogando antes de caer al suelo y retorcerse de manera violenta. Naruto se acercó de manera impasible, lo cierto era que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por el cansancio que haber pelado trece rounds segundos el ultimo siendo el más difícil además del drenado de chakra que el sharingan había exigido sobre él. Aun así mantuvo una fachada firme, cuando estuvo al lado del samurái lo miro a los ojos y sin miramientos clavo la katana en el pecho atravesando su armadura y corazón dando por concluida la pelea.

Todos los bandidos dejaron escapar jadeos de sorpresa y se quedaron callados en estupefacción, el demonio blanco había sido derrotado por un esclavo de las minas.

"ese es un chico muy interesante gambino" dijo uno de los aristócratas que acompañaban al hombre rubio en la sección VIP

"es cierto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?, que yo sepa nunca compras esclavos entrenados para pelear" dijo otro

Gambino solo se rio y respondió "no, lo compre en una subasta de un proveedor de poca monta en el país de las aguas termales", los que lo acompañaban se veían sorprendidos "ese niño es mi gallina de los huevos de oro desde que lo tengo no me ha traído nada más que suerte"

"¿no te gustaría venderlo? Estoy seguro que un buen par de millones de ryos serán suficientes" le pregunto otro acompañante y el hombre rubio por poco no se rio en su cara "no se lo daría a nadie por nada del mundo" dijo y le dio la orden a uno de sus bandidos que sacara al rubio de la arena de pelea

Las puertas en la arena de pelea se abrieron y de ellas surgieron barios bandidos, Naruto intento quitar la katana del pecho del samurái pero esta estaba trabada por lo que en su lugar tomo la lanza del suelo y la apunto a los bandidos para que no se acercaran, no pudo resistirse mucho pues de un segundo a otro sintió un familiar piquete en el cuello, "no otra vez" pensó para si mismo mientras caía al suelo y quedaba inconsciente gracias al sedante

Fin del capítulo seis

 **Nota:**

Antes que nada, gracias por leer. Solo estoy haciendo esta nota para disculparme si la cálida de la historia ha bajado, pero es que estoy tratando de sacar nuevos capítulos lo más rápido que puedo y se me pueden pasar detalles. Así que perdón por todo error de tipeo y redacción que encuentren. De verdad quiero terminar esta historia

No tengo más que decir así que ¡adiós y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Dejado atrás capitulo siete: mismo látigo diferente mano

Cuando se trataba del mundillo de la compra y venta de esclavos las noticias viajan rápido, incluso más que un mensajero shinobi, sin embargo, las cosas iban aún más rápido si "el gallinero" estaba involucrado.

La noticia de que "el demonio blanco" había sido derrotado por un esclavo del dueño de una de las minas clandestinas más grandes del país de rayo se extendió como la pólvora encendida dentro de un polvorín. En menos de una semana la cantidad de gente que asistía al gallinero se había doblado y casi triplicado, por supuesto los dueños estuvieron encantados y prácticamente le rogaron a gambino para que les vendiera, a un precio exorbitante, a la razón de toda la multitud que había venido a ver al vencedor del demonio blanco conocido por descuartizar hombres sin mucho esfuerzo, claro está que gambino de un no rotundo no sin antes reírse en las caras de los dueños del gallinero.

En cuanto a Naruto, el no tuvo descanso de las peleas. Luego de haber vencido al samurái fue devuelto al campamento de gambino, tuvo la opción de quedarse en la superficie, pero decidió volver a las minas, los mineros necesitaban su ayuda, resulto de su iniciación en las peleas clandestinas se supo incluso para sus compañeros esclavos, algunos estaban molestos con él por intentar escapar solo a lo que les informo que también había tratado de irse con otros tres, esto los puso aún más enojados hasta que les informo de su plan original, les aseguro a la mayoría que en pocos días estarían fuera y cada quien sería libre de una vez por todas. Todos los esclavos en la mina esperaron con suma excitación su libertad, excitación que se fue diluyendo lentamente a medida que los días pasaban hasta llegar a dos semanas del escape.

Los mineros no estaban enojados, estaban furiosos no con su jefe porque dado que él se quedó voluntariamente para dejar que sus compañeros escaparan, su ira fue dirigida hacia Haru don y fumiko, la posibilidad de que ellos hayan simplemente abandonado el país dejándolos a su suerte era demasiado alta, más aún por el hecho de que no tenían casi información de lo que sucedía fuera más allá de lo que los guardias susurraban cada tanto

Algunos otros de los esclavos intentaron hacer su propio escape, pero ninguno lo logro, ellos tuvieron un destino bastante malo, dado que ninguno era lo suficientemente valioso para gambino como el rubio Uzumaki los que intentaban escapar eran ejecutados sin mas

En cuanto a la vida del propio Naruto era tan mala como cabría esperar, si bien ya no hacia trabajo en las minas todavía rastreaba los minerales para que por lo menos los mineros no tuvieran que cavar a ciegas. También cada dos días era llevado al gallinero a combatir, ya que había matado al campeón ahora él tenía que ser el campeón por lo que peleaba con adversarios más fuertes a los simples esclavos, como bandidos armados hasta los dientes, ninguno era tan complicado o sabían pelear tan bien como el samurái que tuvo que enfrentar en su primera vez aquí, pero aparentemente a la gente le gustaba verlo salir de situaciones complicadas por lo que siempre le ponían complicaciones para ponerlo entre las cuerdas y obligarlo a idear estrategias extrañas para sobrevivir que casi siempre tienen como precio una herida que le dolía hasta que el chakra del Kyūbi lo curara. Como todo buen campeón tenía que tener un nombre, lo llamaron "el gato amarillo" por el hecho de que siempre zafaba de cualquier situación no importa cuán peligrosa o complicada fuese. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Pues…

Naruto se agacho por debajo del arco que el bandido había dado con su espada, el movimiento había sido torpe y dejo muchos agujeros, era evidente que el tipo no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con espada, por el rabillo del ojo con su sharingan activo pudo ver que los tres ballesteros en la arena de combate disparaban sus ballestas en su dirección, no queriendo ser encertado en virotes de ballesta, de nuevo, tomo al banido que tenía el frente y lo movió de manera brusca para que los proyectiles le dieran de lleno en su espalda, el sujeto callo de rodillas al suelo y dejo caer la katana en sus manos, el rubio tomo la katana y la arrojo hacia uno de los ballesteros, la espada se clavó en su pecho atravesando su corazón, a los otros bandidos les importo poco su compañero caído y solo se limitaron a recargar sus armas para luego dispararlas nuevamente, esto no procuro demasiados problemas para el rubio que con sus ojos pudo esquivar los proyectiles a la perfección, envistió a uno de los ballesteros mientras recargaba y mientras caía tomo el arma, a horcajadas sobre el bandido le apunto en el entrecejo y disparo empalando su cerebro, no perdió tiempo y saco el cuchillo de la funda del cadáver del bandido para luego arrojarlo al último de los hombres que lo habían enfrentado. El rubio se quitó de encima del bandido muerto justo a tiempo para que otros bandidos entraran a quitar los cadáveres y antes de que pudieran retirar el cuerpo del bandido empalado por la katana quito la espada y envió una mirada desafiante hacia gambino mientras sacudía la sangre de la hoja

El hombre rubio miro divertido como su esclavo preferido le enviaba una mirada desafiante, este niño siempre quería más y no se cansaba de retarlo, eso solo lo hacía más divertido

"no te parece una genialidad, es como una máquina, no importa lo que le arrojes siempre lo supera" dijo a su único acompañante en la sección vip, un aristócrata, pero no uno cualquiera, vestía un Kino kimono adornado con nubes y relámpagos haciendo clara referencia a su asociación con el país de los rayos, su piel era algo oscura algo común para la gente de esa nación, pero no era tan moreno como el resto dado el hecho de que no pasaba tanto tiempo expuesto a la luz del sol, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos castaños.

"sinceramente me parece una barbarie todo este sitio" dijo el hombre mirando con asco como el rubio que luchaba contra un bandido protegido por una pesada armadura y empuñando un tetsubo, tanto el tamaño como la pesada protección del sujeto le fueron en verdad contraproducentes dado que el niño solo tuvo que desestabilizar al hombre para que cayera al suelo y dado el peso de su armadura no pudo levantarse, el rubio tomo el garrote y con esfuerzo lo dejo caer sobre la cabeza de su oponente terminando la pelea en menos de un minuto, el aristócrata hizo una mueca de asco tanto por el espectáculo como por la multitud que lo disfrutaba

"ya kus ¿me vas a decir de que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?" pregunto gambino queriendo ir al meollo del asunto por el cual su amigo le pidió de hablar

"te dije que me trates con respeto, no estás hablando con cualquiera" el sujeto dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Gambino soltó un suspiro "entonces ¿qué es de lo que quiere hablar? Kusatta-sama" dijo mientras se inclinada en un gesto irónico, por su lado kusatta rodo los ojos y decidió ignóralo

"hay un problema en la corte del daimio, tus bandas de bandidos has estado asaltando a demasiada gente, si sigues así no solo tendrás que lidiar con los shinobis de la nube, sino que también tendrás a la propia guardia del palacio colaborando" informo y los ojos de gambino amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas, dejo su reverencia y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás "eso sería una desgracia de verdad, los shinobis ya son malos pero toda la guardia real seria aun peor"

"todavía puedo mantenerlos todos a raya, pero tendremos que modificar nuestro acuerdo" dijo kusatta metiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono

"¿y que sería esa modificación?" preguntó el hombre rubio

"quiero el cincuenta por ciento del dinero que obtienes por tus actividades en el país" dijo el funcionario y gambino casi se atraganta al escuchar los términos modificados del acuerdo

"¡cincuenta por cie...!" grito y se cortó de golpe tapándose la boca "cincuenta por ciento de todas mis ganancias, me estas pidiendo la mitad de lo que produzco en un día, mis finanzas no darían para tanto, me iría a la bancarrota en menos de un año"

"ese no es mi problema, si quieres que salve tu maldito trasero de kumo y del palacio real esa es la única oferta que estoy dispuesto a aceptar a menos que tengas algo mejor para darme" dijo kusatta

Gambino sintió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo una enorme nube negra y comenzó a presionar su cerebro en busca de una solución, su dinero y su cuello corrían peligro, de pura casualidad su mirada aterrizo en la arena de pelea y una sonrisa gigantesca se le subió a la cara, "te tengo una oferta mejor" dijo y el aristócrata levanto una ceja, "te lo daré a él" dijo el hombre rubio mientras apuntaba al campo de batalla y su acompañante le envió una mirada plana al ver que estaba apuntando al rubio peleador

"¿es un broma verdad? Me estas pagando con un esclavo el encubrir todas tus operaciones a los ojos del daimio, estás loco"

"ho no créeme, ese niño es la razón por la cual duplique mis ganancias en solamente dos meses" dijo gambino tomando a kusatta por el hombro y lo acerco para ver al rubio esclavo pelear "también es el motivo de que el gallinero triplicara sus visitas en solo una semana, dártelo me duele como no tienes idea, pero como te aprecio mucho estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"

Kusatta se vio reacio, no podía ser tan bueno "estas exagerando" dijo a lo que el hombre rubio negó, "ese muchacho es como un amuleto de la suerte, no me ha traído nada más que fortuna desde que lo tengo", el aristócrata todavía seguía sin creer que ese niño fuera tan especial, medito por un largo rato sopesando la ida de que solamente fueran casualidades, pero eran demasiadas por lo que con mucho esfuerzo y con una vocecita en la cabeza que le decía que se arrepentiría más tarde acepto el trato "está bien, me lo llevare, de igual manera hacen falta sirvientes en el palacio" dijo

"¡ese es mi amigo!, ven a mi campamento mañana y te lo llevas sin un rasguño" dijo gambino y kusatta levanto una ceja, el niño estaba lleno de heridas por los constantes combates que peleaba "dudo mucho que sea sin un rasguño" comentó

"ha no te preocupes por eso, se cura rápido, no sé cómo lo hace, pero para mañana estará como nuevo te lo aseguro" dijo el hombre rubio con un gesto despreocupado

"más te vale que este niño sea tan milagroso como dices o yo mismo te cortare la cabeza en la ejecución"

"no te preocupes, no te fallara" dijo por ultimo gambino, otra vez, ese niño le salvo el trasero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabía si era porque ya se estaba acostumbrando o porque el Kyūbi ya había desgastado el sello aún más pero ya no se cansaba como antes, claro el cansancio no se lo quitaba nadie, pero no era como la primera vez que estuvo en el gallinero. Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó nuevamente, salto de la parte de arriba de la litera en la que había estado acostado hasta ahora y salió de la zona de los dormitorios de los mineros, necesitaba poner su mente a trabajar o pensaría demás las cosas, en estos momentos no le convenía para nada pensar, sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar detrás de él, la parte de debajo de la litera era la parte de Haru. Una mueca se abrió paso hacia su cara, en verdad no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su amigo, o ex amigo, por un lado, quería sentirse enojado por recordarlo o por lo menos amargado, pero no podía, por algún motivo no podía odiar a su amigo rubio, muy en el fondo todavía creía que no los habían abandonado.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando salió de los dormitorios, estaba pensando las cosas demasiado de nuevo

De repente apenas salió de la habitación un guardia lo intercepto "el jefe te busca" dijo

"¿qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿tengo cara de saberlo?" respondió de manera retorica el guardia. El rubio fue escoltado hasta el ascensor y una vez en la superficie se encontró con la visión de gambino acompañado de un sujeto que destacaba como una mancha de sangre en una sábana blanca, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas en este campamento que eran bandidos e iban vestidos con armaduras, este tipo usaba un quimono perfectamente acomodado y sin manchas adornado con nubes y rayos, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y limpio y su piel si bien era oscura tenía un tono más pálido al normal, incluso don que había pasado más de dos años sin casi tocar la luz del sol seguía siendo más moreno que el tipo que miraba con asco a los bandidos y al campamento en general

El rubio levanto una ceja al sujeto que no parecía pintar nada allí hasta que gambino pareció notar que había llegado "allí estas" dijo con aparente alegría el hombre rubio

"que es lo que quieres" pregunto Naruto de manera seca

"oh nada especial, solo mostrarte a tu nuevo dueño" respondió y la ceja de Naruto se levantó para luego mirar al sujeto bien vestido, "¿él?" pregunto

"así es" dijo kusatta, se acercó y miro de pies a cabeza al rubio, frunció el ceño de golpe, "¿dónde están tus cosas?"

Naruto dio una rápida carcajada "¿Qué cosas? Apenas puedo llamar mío este endemoniado pedazo de tela que uso de pantalón" dijo estirando su pantalón de tela blanco

El funcionario negó con la cabeza, "tendremos que conseguirte algo apropiado si vas a servir en el palacio"

"he aguarda, ¿Quién demonios eres tú y de que palacio estás hablando?" pregunto Naruto a la defensiva

"yo soy kusatta ashuna, miembro de la corte del daimio y consejero personal de este, gambino y yo acordamos que tú serás el pago por mantener nuestro acuerdo, servirás en el palacio real hasta que mueras o diga lo contrario" dijo kusatta y Naruto cruzo de brazos "o que" reto Naruto y el aristócrata levanto una ceja "¿crees poder resistirte?"

"estoy seguro de que ninguno de tus guardaespaldas alguna vez allá peleado ellos solos desnudos contra cinco hombres armados" dijo el rubio y los guardianes de kusatta se miraron entre ellos sin saber si el niño estaba insinuando que él sí lo hizo

"en ese caso lo hare más simple, bienes conmigo o asesinare a cada esclavo dentro de esa mina" dijo y la sonrisa en la cara de gambino desapareció en una de esas raras ocasiones, "kus no puedes estar hablando enserio" y se cortó cundo el funcionario levanto la mano, "cállate" dijo y el hombre rubio se calló, kusatta tenía el control ahora por lo que solo podía cerrar la boca, "¿y bien?" preguntó el aristócrata

Naruto lo miro de la manera más oscura que pudo, él era el jefe de la mina, pero ese título no se le subió a la cabeza en ningún momento, aun así, como jefe siempre tenía como prioridad la seguridad de los que estaban por debajo de él, por una razón exigió a gambino recompensas que lo incluyeran a él y al resto de los mineros cuando encontraban los minerales. Este sujeto estaba amenazando a todos los esclavos en la mina y gambino no parecía que fuese a hacer algo, o no podía como mínimo. Un suspiro derrotado salió de él, "está bien, iré sin resistirme, pero antes tengo que hacer algo" dijo

"¿y que sería?" pregunto kusatta, obtuvo su respuesta en la forma del rubio arrebatándole a un bandido cercano su espada y con ella comenzó a dibujar en el suelo, parecía ser un mapa de las minas con sus tres pasillos y varios puntos grandes y pequeños dispersos por todo el dibujo, "este es un mapa de toda la mina con sus minerales marcados" dijo y arrojo la katana a un lado

"que considerado" comento gambino, "es para mis compañeros allí abajo, no es por ti" dijo Naruto "eso me recuerda" agrego y camino hacia el hombre rubio para en el momento en el que estaba frente a él se movió para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero gambino lo bloqueo, "¡ah! Buen intento mocoso" dijo, pero no se esperaba que el rubio levantara su pierna y le diera un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El hombre lo alejo de un empujón y puso una rodilla al suelo mientras se tomaba con ambas manos sus joyas.

Naruto se giró en la dirección de kusatta y dijo "ya no tengo nada más que hacer"

"veo" respondió el hombre sin saber si estar divertido por ver al molesto de gambino incido sobre sí mismo sosteniendo sus pelotas o estar sorprendido por ver como un esclavo se manejaba con tal falta de respeto hacia su dueño además de golpearlo libremente, algo que parecía ser normal por el hecho de que ninguno de los subordinados del hombre rubio se movía para ayudarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña escena kusatta, sus guardaespaldas y su nueva adición emprendieron el viaje hacia el palacio real, el funcionario tenía su propio caballo al igual que sus guardias, así que uno de ellos tuvo que ser acompañado por el rubio Uzumaki

"eh" llamo el sujeto que viajaba en caballo junto a Naruto "¿es cierto eso de los cinco tipos armados contra tu solo?" preguntó a lo que el rubio contesto con un simple "si", el hombre no sabía que decir ante eso por lo que solamente se calló para comenzar el viaje

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio del daimio del rayo

El adjetivo perfecto para describir el palacio real no era "grande" o "muy grande", era "gigante", en serio, que persona en su sano juicio necesita una casa del tamaño de dos barrios residenciales juntos, sin mencionar la ciudad que la rodeaba, lo más probable es que el daimio no usase ni el tres por ciento de todo este lugar, a lo sumo pasaría por su oficina, el baño y habitación, el resto de toda su casa era de la servidumbre o la guardia.

Naruto camino siendo escoltado por kusatta en dirección a la parte central del palacio, una gran torre de once pisos de la cual se conectaba y ramificaba el resto de la residencia, estaba pintado de los colores típicos del país como lo eran el blanco, gris y rojo, colores que se reflejaban en su ropa, antes de llegar aquí pararon en un pueblo no muy lejos para conseguir algo de ropa para Naruto, punto bueno ya no tenía que vestir únicamente un triste pantalón de tela, ahora mismo llevaba puesto una camiseta tipo kimono de manga corta y de color gris claro junto con unos pantalones también grises pero más oscuros además de que calzaba unas sandalias de madera rojas. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado a vestir, es más, le resultaba en cierta medida extraño el ya no estar con el pecho al descubierto

No pudo seguir divagando cuando kusatta se frenó por lo que tuvo que hacer lo mismo, habían parado justo en frente de una gran puerta roja que daba a la torre principal

"escucha atentamente" le dijo el funcionario a Naruto el cual le prestó atención, "si alguien pregunta de dónde saliste rasponeras que eras un mendigo que me pidió servir en el palacio"

el rubio levanto una ceja, "¿tu daimio no sabe que me compraste?" pregunto y su respuesta fue un "no es de tu incumbencia"

"lo será cuando me pregunten de donde Salí y diga que el consejero personal del daimio me compro a un bandido que maneja una mina clandestina" dijo el rubio cruzándose le brazos con una sonrisa engreída

"tienes una lengua mui suelta" dijo kusatta enviándole una mirada oscura "el daimio no sabe nada de gambino o sus operaciones y seguirá sin saberlo a menos que quieras mantenerte a ti y a tus amigos con vida" amenazo y la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto se esfumo, no dijo nada, pero era evidente que kusatta había ganado la discusión

De un segundo para otro los dos entraron a la torre y los recibió la vista de un gran salón principal, pintado de color amarillo, había barias armaduras de samuráis, jarrones y grandes estatuas adornando las paredes y en salón en general, el techo del lugar estaba más arriba a lo normal con lo que uno podría pensar que habían unido dos pisos en uno solo, a la mitad de las paredes había dos pasarelas que daban a barias puertas y a su vez las pasarelas estaban conectadas a la base del salón por dos escaleras que se conectaban para formar una sola bastante grande. Por toda la habitación iban caminando barios sirvientes que limpiaban y mantenían todas las decoraciones en buen estado

"este lugar es innecesariamente grande" pensó en voz alta Naruto, kusatta decidió ignóralo o en su defecto no lo escucho, en lugar de eso dio un gran grito, "¡Emma!" llamo, el chico rubio se vio sorprendido por dos razones, la primera fue porque no se esperaba ese grito y la segunda fue por el hecho de que ninguno de los sirvientes siquiera volteó a mirar, aparentemente era algo normal. De repente de una de las puertas a la altura de las pasarelas se abrió y de ella surgió una mujer alta con una tez fina y levemente pálida en comparación al resto de los sirvientes, así demostrando que no era nativa del país de rayo, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro el cual mantenía atado en un moño por detrás de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo algunos mechones caían por el costado de su rostro enmarcándolo, iba vestida con un largo kimono rojo que ocultaba sus pies y que mantenía cerrado con un obi amarillo y azul. Naruto miro durante unos segundos embobado por la belleza de la mujer que con tranquilidad y elegancia se dirigió hasta el primer piso

"¿me ha llamado kusatta-sama?" preguntó cuando llego frente al par

"si" respondió de manera seca el hombre "entrenaras a este joven para convertirlo en un digno sirviente del palacio" informo y la mujer miro a Naruto de manera tranquila, puede que Naruto allá quedado embobado la primera vez que la vio pero ahora se había recuperado por lo que fue completamente capaz de ver cómo es que ella lo estaba analizando, estaba bien disforzado detrás de lo que parecería una mirada desinteresada, pero como un shinobi pudo verla.

Una vez la mujer termino de analizarlo le pregunto "¿de dónde bienes?", el rubio desvió la mirada hacia kusatta, se sentía muy tentado a decir la verdad, pero se abstuvo pues nada le aseguraba que incluso diciendo la verdad los esclavos en la mina de gambino no sufrieran un destino peor

"solo soy un vagabundo que busca hacer algo con su vida" dijo Naruto, Emma parecía algo sospechosa de su historia, pero pareció tragárselo por el momento, "acompáñame por favor" dijo y comenzó a alejarse, el rubio quiso seguirla, pero una mano lo agarro por al brazo "cuida tu lengua" le dijo kusatta y Naruto con el ceño fruncido de un movimiento brusco quiso su mano de su brazo sin decir nada, aun así, era evidente que la advertencia había quedado clara

Camino hasta llegar con Emma que lo esperaba en la base de las escaleras, "se te otorgara una habitación donde descansar por el resto del día, mañana comenzaras a aprender lo básico" dijo la mujer castaña a lo que el rubio respondió "como digas" jamás fue uno para los honoríficos y eso no había cambiado nada, mucho menos lo haría encerrado bajo tierra como él estuvo

Emma estuvo por hacer un comentario, pero su atención fue desviada cuando una de las puertas a cada lado de la escalera se abrió y de ella emergió una figura, era voluminosa, su piel era medianamente algo morena en un tono parecido al de kusatta, estaba calvo y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, estaba vestido con un kimono blanco adornado con truenos, también tenía un sombrero negro y rectangular algo extraño y en su mano había un abanico. La apariencia de este hombre era lo suficientemente llamativa y obvia como para no reconocerlo, de esa puerta había emergido el daimio del país del rayo. El salón entero se paralizo al instante, todos y cada uno de los sirvientes se inclinaron en señal de respeto, "buenos días a todos" dijo el daimio con una sonrisa en su rostro y de manera tranquila, el lugar se relajó un poco pero aun así la presencia del hombre se notaba bastante por la forma en la que los sirvientes saludaban de manera rígida cuando eran saludados por el daimio y de un momento a otro él estaba frente a Emma y Naruto

"buenos días Emma" dijo el daimio amistosamente

"buenos días dai-sama" le devolvió el saludo, el hombre estuvo por hacer un comentario acerca de que no necesitaba ese tipo de formalidades hasta que noto que había alguien detrás de la mujer castaña

"oh" hizo un sonido de sorpresa cuando centro su vista por completo en el chico rubio, el cual bajo la cabeza cuando noto su vista en él, Naruto podía no ser la mente más brillante de todas las naciones elementales, pero aun él sabía bien que no podía dirigirse a un daimio con otra cosa más que respeto, era idiota pero no estúpido.

"¿y quién es este joven?" preguntó el daimio

"Naruto, daimio-sama" respondió el rubio con el mayor respeto que alguna vez le haya tenido a una persona, el hombre tarareo en señal de haber registrado su nombre, "¿y qué es lo que haces aquí Naruto?" volvió a preguntar.

El niño desvió su mirada hacia kusatta el cual al ver que lo estaba mirando hizo un ademán con su pulgar haciendo como que estuviera cortando un cuello. Devolvió su vista hacia el daimio que parecía todavía esperar su respuesta, "solo vine para buscar servir en este honorable palacio". El hombre se vio algo sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente, "en ese caso bienvenido al palacio, supongo que Emma te entrenara" dijo y la mujer lo confirmo, "bueno, entonces no los retrasare más, que tengan un buen día", luego de eso el daimio subió las escaleras y se fue por otra puerta

Naruto no sabía muy bien que acababa de pasar, puede que no conociera a nadie de la nobleza, pero a juzgar por la gente más adinerada que conoció en Konoha siempre pensó que serían, en su mayor parte, unos bastardos que solamente tenían la palabra "dinero" en la cabeza, tuvo que cortar su tren de pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma se había vuelto a encaminar hacia su destino con lo que hizo un leve sprint para ponerse a su altura.

Luego de atravesar los laberinticos pasillos por alrededor de diez minutos finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta, según la ruta que Naruto pensó que habían hecho creyó que deberían estar en el cuarto nivel de la torre, "esta será tu habitación, mantente en ella por el resto del día y mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento como sirviente, la habitación tiene un baño privado con todo lo que pudiera necesitar" dijo Emma, dio una leve reverencia y se fue

Naruto fue capaz de identificar la indirecta del baño, en verdad no había tomado un baño en semanas, cuando estaba en las minas los mineros no tenían un lugar donde bañarse, un hecho que cuando llego se podía notar tanto por el olor de los propios esclavos como el que algunos tenían ronchas y marcas rojas por la falta de higiene, una de las primeras cosas que cambio cuando comenzó exigir las recompensas por los minerales que obtenían fue que los mineros obtuvieran un lugar donde poder bañarse, luego de eso una vez cada dos semanas los subían a todos y les disparaban con una manguera de agua a presión, su ultimo baño fue hacia tres semanas y su olor comenzó a notarse, la razón por la que nadie en el palacio lo noto antes fue porque cuando fueron a comprar la ropa que estaba usando antes lo habían bañado en litros de perfume para camuflar el olor

Solo se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar la habitación una vez entro, tenía un tamaño moderado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, una cama con sábanas blancas bien acomodada, un armario y un escritorio, también había una ventana por la cual podía ver la mayor parte del terreno del castillo, seguía sosteniendo que era innecesariamente grande. Se desvistió y se metió en el baño que como había dicho Emma tenía todo lo que podría necesitar incluidos productos para el cabello y tijeras para cortarlo, "paso" pensó para sí mismo, si bien sabia como cortarse el cabello el solo decidió dejárselo largo solamente por costumbre, en las minas no había podido cortarlo y se acostumbró

Tomo una ducha bastante larga y cuando salió se vistió con un yukata que había en uno de los armarios para luego desplomarse en la cama, mientras estaba acostado miro a través de la ventana, ya se había hecho de noche. Miro el cielo estrellado sin recordar la última vez que lo hizo. Al fin había salido de esa mina, incluso si no fue como alguien libre fue mejor que nada, rodo sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana, otra vez estaba divagando.

Fin del capítulo siete:


	8. Chapter 8

Dejado atrás capitulo ocho: sirvientes peligrosos

Si tuviera que definir con una sola palabra como fue su noche dentro del castillo del daimio del rayo diría algo así como, "lo más cómodo que he estado en toda mi vida", y es que si, el colchón en el que durmió la noche anterior fue por lejos el más cómodo en el cual halla dormido alguna vez en toda su corta vida, aunque claro no es como que Naruto tuviera expectativas tan altas teniendo en cuenta los lugares en los que ha dormido. El primero de todos fue cuando estaba en el orfanato en Konoha, allí como en casi todo el pueblo lo odiaban a muerte, pero dentro del orfanato era aún peor dado que más de una vez sus cuidadoras lo golpeaban y agredían sin razón alguna o en su defecto le quitaban cosas básicas que el resto de niños si tenían como una cama, todos los años de vivió en ese lugar durmió en el suelo o en la lavandería sobre un montón de ropa. El segundo lugar era su propio departamento que, aun con una pensión del hokage, todavía se lo podía considerar como alguien pobre o de pocos recursos, a eso súmale el que nadie le quería vender nada o lo estafaban de manera descarada, conseguir un colchón fue una odisea hasta que el hokage intervino, de igual forma el colchón de su departamento estaba hundido y lleno de bultos con lo que dormir era un suplicio, en más de una ocasión tuvo que dormir en su sillón que era apenas mejor. El tercero y último fue en las minas cuando todavía era esclavo de gambino, en un principio durmió sobre una especie de tatami que era el equivalente de dormir en el suelo, tiempo después con las recompensas llego el dormitorio para los mineros en donde había literas, aun así, eran tan cómodas como la cama de su departamento

La cama en la que durmió anoche a comparación de todos los lugares en donde Naruto alguna vez tuvo horas de sueño, a excepción de la casa de tazuna cuando estuvo en nami no kuni, fue el paraíso, un suave, caliente y acolchonado paraíso.

Claro está que a Emma le importaba poco el hecho de que fuera el sueño más placentero que el rubio alguna vez tuvo en su vida. la mujer miro como el chico dormía, sin elegancia alguna, vestido con un yukata de baño y con las sabanas desperdigadas por todas partes, el rubio en si estaba contorsionado en una posición en la que solo a él le resultaría cómoda y su cabello también estaba revuelto y desordenado más de lo normal o al menos más de lo que estaba la primera vez que lo vio, debería haberle sugerido directamente que lo cortara en lugar de la indirecta del baño, por lo menos si se había bañado.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y dijo "despierta" a lo que no recibió ninguna respuesta, otro suspiro, aparentemente este niño tenía sueño pesado, o al menos en ambientes en los que creía era seguro dormir de más. Emma distaba mucho de ser una persona boba o poco observadora, en realidad ella siempre estaba muy atenta a los detalles así como al lenguaje corporal de las personas, el niño que dormía frente a ella la primera vez que lo vio pudo notar como este parecía estar atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba, sus ojos siempre estaban analizando su entorno y la forma en la que su cuerpo se mantenía tenso sugería que en su mente trazaba planes o rutas de escape en el caso de necesitarlas, creía que la razón por la cual tenía un sueño tan pesado en este momento era porque catalogo al sitio como no peligroso, si fuera un entorno más hostil de seguro que tendría un dormir más ligero.

Alejo sus pensamientos a favor de intentar despertar al rubio, siguió llamándolo, pero no reaccionaba, decidió tomar un enfoque distinto y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla ligeramente y con un movimiento rápido la cerró de un portazo, el estruendo de la puerta pareció ser suficiente para hacer que el chico se despertara, aunque no fue un despertar muy glorioso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y de un movimiento rápido salto de la cama aterrizando de pie en una postura de pelea, escaneo la habitación buscando el emisor del ruido, pero lo único que vio fue a la mujer de kimono rojo que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Emma. Le tardo unos segundos a su cerebro ponerse en el funcionamiento suficiente como para deducir que la persona que hizo el ruido fue la castaña, relajo su postura y con los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto enojado miro a la mujer y dijo "no era necesario despertarme de un portazo, con agitarme hubiera sido suficiente"

Emma ignoro sus quejas y se limitó a decir "vístete, tu entrenamiento comenzara en unos minutos"

"ni siquiera he desayunado" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su ropa para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, aparentemente alguien había entrado en la habitación mientras dormía, no recordaba haber lavado, planchado y perfumado su ropa antes de acostarse a dormir anoche, debería cerrar con llave cuando estuviera dormido o fuera… ¿no la había hecho?, aterrador.

"desayunaras luego de tu primera lección" respondió la castaña. Una vez el rubio estuvo listo los dos salieron del cuarto, Naruto se cercioro de poner llave por si acaso, avanzaron por los pasillos y bajaron un nivel en la torre hasta que llegaron a una habitación con un estilo japonés tradicional muy fuerte con tatamis y el piso en el borde de la habitación siendo de madera de un color marrón fuerte, había también algunas puertas corredizas de papel que eran en realidad armarios además de una ventana por la cual la luz del sol entraba, tampoco era tan necesaria dado que el lugar estaba iluminado con luz artificial, pero tampoco estaba de más algo de iluminación extra, también había una mesa pequeña en el medio sobre los tatamis.

Lo primero que hizo Emma cuando entro a la habitación fue dirigirse hacia la mesa, de encima de ella tomo una hoja de papel para luego entregarse la al rubio que se dio cuenta de que era un mapa el cual tenía marcado todas las secciones y ubicaciones nombradas de las habitaciones importantes en la torre, así como también tenía dibujado una vista aérea de la residencia completa

"este es el mapa de todo el castillo, memorízalo y pasaremos a la siguiente lección" indico la mujer castaña a lo que el rubio soltó un resoplido, "lo iba a hacer incluso si no lo decías, dame dos minutos" dijo y comenzó a analizar el mapa, la castaña entrecerró los ojos y pensó que estaba fanfarroneando, sin embargo, demostró que estaba equivocada cuando luego de dos minutos Naruto dijo "listo", Emma se lo quedo mirando unos segundos con una mirada sospechosa, de repente se dirigió a uno de los armarios y de él saco un gran rollo el cual dejo sobre la mesa para luego desenrollarlo, el royo era una versión más grande y detallada del mapa que le había entregado al rubio, pero sin que las habitaciones o los niveles estuvieran nombrados.

"indícame todas las ubicaciones de la torre sin mirar el mapa que te di" ordeno la castaña, Naruto soltó un bufido y apunto al mapa, "el onceavo nivel son los aposentos del daimio, del segundo al tercer nivel son las habitaciones de los sirvientes y los dormitorios de los guardias están en un edificio fuera de la torre" comenzó y durante los próximos cinco minutos indico sin un solo error todo el mapa. Una vez termino miro a Emma a los ojos y con una mirada aburrida dijo "estoy muerto de hambre, ¿puedo al menos comer algo ahora?"

La mujer con el kimono rojo se lo quedo mirando unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada y encaminarse hacia la puerta siendo seguida por el rubio. El par volvió a recorrer los pasillos, pero en lugar de bajar subieron dos niveles, el cuarto piso era donde estaba la cocina y los almacenes de alimentos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la propia cocina la cual tenía como el resto de la torre y el complejo tenía una estética japonesa, sin embargo, a pesar de que todavía tenía ese aspecto tradicional aún tenía algunos elementos más modernos como las luces o los hornos a gas, también en el centro había una gran mesa con cientos de ingredientes tales como frutas, verduras, harina y muchos otros más, colgando del techo encima de la mesa habían unas vigas de donde colgaban sartenes y otros elementos de cocina

en realidad no solo estaban ellos en la cocina sino que también habían barios sirvientes dentro, aunque la mayoría eran criadas, en verdad le resultó extraño que toda la servidumbre consistiera casi en su totalidad por mujeres, a decir verdad jamás estuvo tan metido en esa cuestión de los roles de género por lo que no le parecía ni bien ni mal que todas las mujeres en el palacio fueran criadas, si ellas decidieron estar allí por decisión propia bien por ellas, aun así le seguía pareciendo extraño que tan solo el cuatro por ciento de toda la servidumbre fueran hombres y el resto fueran solamente mujeres

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que un objeto rojo se acercaba hacia él, reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarlo en pleno vuelo y vio que se trataba de una manzana la cual Emma le había arrojado, aparentemente este sería todo su desayuno por ahora.

"presta atención, tu trabajo como sirviente no solo consistirá en cuidar y mantener el palacio, también consiste en servir cualquier orden de tu señor sin cuestionar y satisfacer sus necesidades" dijo la mujer castaña mientras se secaba las manos luego de haberlas lavado en un fregadero, se acercó a la gran mesa en medio de la cocina mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su kimono para luego atarlas con unas cintas así estas no la estorbaran mientras trabajaba.

Naruto miro de manera atenta como la mujer tomaba diferentes ingredientes y con habilidad los cortaba, amasaba y cocinaba, se encontró a si mismo absorbiendo cada cosa que decía o los concejos que daba mientras preparaba el desayuno para el daimio, aunque más bien parecía un festín a un desayuno ligero como ella lo había llamado. Siempre quiso aprender a cocinar, hubiera sido una habilidad útil para él dado que desde siempre vivió solo y se mantenía únicamente a base de ramen instantáneo o el de ichiraku, le hubiera encantado tener una dieta más variada, pero como gastaba casi todo su tiempo en entrenar para convertirse en hokage no pudo practicar esa habilidad.

"es tu turno", de repente Emma lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mujer lo estaba mirando mientras le ofrecía un cuchillo, "¿eh?"

"si vas a aprender lo debes hacer con la práctica" dijo la castaña, no muy seguro de sus habilidades para la cocina el rubio tomo el cuchillo y lentamente comenzó a cortar los vegetales. Tuvo un comienzo torpe y en algunas ocasiones se cortó a sí mismo, aunque se curaba en solamente unos segundos gracias a su factor regenerativo acelerado, fue acelerando rápidamente gracias los consejos de Emma y su supervisión, en menos de diez minutos el rubio ya manipulaba los ingredientes como todo un experto, "aprende rápido" pensó para sí misma Emma.

No fueron ni cinco minutos después que el rubio ya estaba introduciendo al horno el platillo que había estado preparando, "no creo que tarde demasiado, en un rato estará listo" comento Naruto con orgullo, este era el primer platillo de elaboración puramente suya y le tenía confianza, se secó la frente y estuvo por preguntarle a Emma que seguía cuando de repente su instinto le gritase que se agachara, le hizo caso justo a tiempo para que la hoja de una espada pasara por encima de él, se levantó y miro en la dirección de donde había venido la espada para ver que la mujer castaña estaba empuñando una kodachi, el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y ni siquiera pudo preguntar "¿Qué demonios?" antes de que la castaña volviera a atacar moviendo su espada en un movimiento descendente en un intento de dividirlo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitarse del camino a tiempo, intento correr a la entrada para escapar pero no pudo ir muy lejos dado que Emma lo atrapo del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrojo hacia la mesa, se apoyó en ella y levanto la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la castaña enviaba su brazo hacia adelante para empalarlo, el movimiento era más rápido de lo que él podría reaccionar, pero su tiempo en el gallinero lo ayudo a ponerse al día con su habilidad de pelea además de dejarlo practicar libremente con sus ojos, si bien su chakra todavía estaba sellado, gracias al trabajo constante del Kyūbi sus regresabas regresaban lentamente día a día.

Activo el sharingan con lo que el movimiento de la kodachi se vio en cámara lenta, con el nivel de reacción que tenía ahora dio un salto para subirse a la mesa y antes de que pudiera pararse sobre ella pisó fuertemente la espada dejándola atrapada entre su sandalia y la mesa, los ojos de Emma se abrieron levente en sorpresa, algo que la dejo con una abertura que Naruto aprovechó tomando una sarten que colgaba de la biga e intento golpear a la castaña, pero esta reacciono para pararla a medio camino de su cabeza y con un tirón quitarla de la manos del rubio arrojándola lejos, envía su mano libre haca atrás, de la holgada manga de su kimono asomo el destello de luz perteneciente a un kunai el cual tomo para nuevamente enviar su brazo hacia adelante.

Naruto ya había desactivado su sharingan dado que, incluso si sus reservas se hacían más grandes cada día, todavía este chupaba una cantidad absurda de chakra, más del que él podía desperdiciar en una pelea, era por eso que siempre lo activaba y en el momento que ya no lo necesitaba los apagaba, aun sin su sharingan fue capaz de ver el kunai que se dirigía hacia su abdomen, sin otra opción tuvo que saltar lejos liberando la kodachi, ni bien su espada estuvo libre Emma dio una pequeño salto y se paró también sobre la mesa, aunque solo la punta de sus sandalias eran lo único que tocaba la superficie de madera

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!" pregunto Naruto de repente al ver que la mujer no lo estaba atacando, su pregunta cayó en saco roto cuando esta arrojó el kunai en su mano izquierda, otra vez sin la necesidad del sharingan el rubio pudo moverse evitando el proyectil, pensó que necesitaba un arma y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que justo a sus pies había un cuchillo de cocina, dio otro pisotón en mango y el instrumento salto en el aire para ser agarrado en pleno vuelo cuando este estuvo a la altura de su cabeza, no era la mejor opción pero era mejor que nada.

Emma vendo que ahora estaba armado cargo hacia adelante, los cortes y puñaladas fueron y vinieron de ambos lados, Naruto sin un arma adecuada para la pelea se defendió como pudo ante la kodachi de Emma, exprimió su cerebro en busca de una solución para terminar esta pelea antes de que el cuchillo se rompiera, la solución vino cuando recordó la pelea contra el samurái la primera vez que estuvo en el gallinero, un guerrero superior contra el cual no tenía ventaja alguna pero que pudo ganar gracias a un movimiento arriesgado

El sharingan se activó de repente, sostuvo el cuchillo en su mano izquierda en un agarre y espero a que la castaña atacara, esta hizo un gran arco con su kodachi en un intento de cortarle la cabeza, pero cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rubio movió su brazo de tal manera que el filo del cuchillo chocara contra la base de la hoja de la kodachi para luego empujarla a un lado, el movimiento habia dejado a Emma por completo abierta y Naruto giro el cuchillo en su mano y lo envió hacia adelante tratando de apuñalarla en el abdomen, sin embargo no esperaba que Emma se recuperase tan rápido de su desvío, la castaña se quitó del camino del cuchillo y lo agarro de la muñeca dejándolo en una posición incómoda, también movió su kodachi para que el filo estuviese a solo unos milímetros de su cuello.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por algunos minutos, por extraño que pareciese ninguna de las criadas que estaban en la cocina les prestó atención, en ningún momento de la pelea nadie en la cocina siquiera se volteó a mirar, de repente el sonido de una campana sonando llamo su atención, la alarma del horno indicaba que lo que Naruto habia puesto en él ya estaba listo

"supongo que ya está listo" dijo Emma y alejo su arma del cuello del Uzumaki que estaba entre confundido y enojado, mas enojado que confundido. "¡eh, aguarda ahí!, ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!, ¡no eres una criada!" grito enfurecido

"y tú no eres un simple vagabundo" respondió la castaña, "acompáñame" pidió

"no hasta que me digas porque me atacaste" dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

La mujer soltó un leve suspiro, miro a una de las otras criadas que estaban en la cocina y le asintió, esta le devolvió el asentimiento antes de sacar del horno el platillo que el rubio habia estado cocinando para adjuntarlo con el resto que serían enviados con el daimio

"te estaba probando" dijo la castaña que comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina

"¿probarme para qué?" preguntó el rubio que corrió detrás de ella, por ahora su curiosidad superaba su enojo

"lo has notado, no soy solo una criada"

"eso es bastante obvio"

Emma rodo los ojos y miro en su dirección, "es igual de obvio que tampoco eres un civil normal, conozco a muy pocos que puedan realizar un desvío perfecto contra un arma tan corta como una kodachi, ningún vagabundo como dices que eres sería capaz de hacerlo" dijo, el desvío era una técnica shinobi muy antigua y poco implementada en la actualidad, los que idearon este movimiento fueron los miembros del clan Uchiha en la época donde se enfrentaban a los Senju, los miembros de ese clan siempre fueron peligrosos dada la destreza con la que manejaban sus armas, es por eso que el clan de los ojos rojos idearon una técnica que les permitiría superar a los espadachines Senju, un desvío bien implementado dejaba matar a un oponente de un solo golpe o en su defecto debilitarlo lo suficiente como para voltear la batalla a su favor, sin embargo tenía un par de dificultades que no lo hacían apto para todos, el primero era que dependiendo del arma a desviar se requería otra arma con una resistencia suficiente como para no romperse por la tensión que desviar ponía sobre ella, la segunda dificultad era a su vez la condición más necesaria para realizar este movimiento era un tiempo de reacción perfecto, realizar el movimiento demasiado temprano o demasiado siempre conllevaba resultados catastróficos.

Naruto no supo muy bien cómo responder esto por lo que simplemente se quedó callado, hacía mucho tiempo cuando tendría tan solo nueve años llego a encontrar un rollo de la época anterior a la aldea, lo leyó y en él aprendió acerca del desvío, intento practicarlo, pero se requería de dos personas para ello, el hokage estaba demasiado ocupado como para ayudarlo y nadie en el pueblo quería practicar con él, no fue hasta que aprendió los clones se sombras que finalmente pudo practicar el desvió, sabia el movimiento y conocía las condiciones, pero jamás pudo hacer uno dado que sus reflejos no fueron los suficientemente rápidos como para hacerlo bien, solo cuando desbloqueo el sharingan pudo realizar desvíos adecuadamente

"sigues sin responder mi pregunta ¿para qué mes estabas probando?" volvió a preguntar el rubio para no dar la discusión por concluido

Emma lo miro de reojo y volvió la vista al frente "toda la servidumbre son shinobis lo cual nos incluye a mí y a ti, sin embargo, creo que otro enfoque te será más cómodo, ¿o acaso prefieres ser un mero sirviente?" pregunto a lo que Naruto respondió casi sin pensar "claro que no", luego entre cerro sus ojos "¿a qué te refieres con otro enfoque?"

"tienes habilidad y destreza como shinobi además de que sabes defenderte bastante bien contra enemigos más fuertes que tú, pero creo que tienen más madera de otra cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se detenían frente a una puerta corrediza, si no creía mal ya habían salido de la torre y habían entrado en otro edificio dentro de los límites del castillo

"de samurái" contesto la castaña mientras abria la puerta corrediza, dentro había un dojo, en el medio de la habitación había una gran arena de combate con un circulo delimitando el espacio, en las paredes había varios sostenes en los cuales se había colocado katanas y bokens de práctica y al mismo tiempo montado en un soporte había una armadura samurái, alrededor de la arena de pele*a había varios chicos de entre diecisiete años hasta veintitantos y en medio habían otras** dos personas, la primera tendría alrededor de diecinueve años y la segunda se notaba mucho más vieja, estaría pisando los cuarentaicinco años de edad y, a diferencia del resto de personas en la habitación que usaban un simple kimonos de celeste de entrenamiento, el hombre iba vestido con una armadura exceptuando el casco, su piel era de un color moreno bastante fuerte, tenía bigote y barba, al mismo tiempo se podían ver varias cicatrices que daban testimonio de la experiencia de este sujeto

"hotaka-dono" llamo Emma al hombre, este perdió su enfoque en el adolecente frente a él, el mismo intento aprovechar el que su oponente estaba distraído y dio un golpe vertical dirigido a su cabeza, sin embargo, hotaka si siquiera mirarlo lo bloqueo, con fuerza empujo hacia arriba la espada de madera y velozmente golpeo en el estómago al chico el cual soltó su boken para hincarse de rodillas mientras sostenía su abdomen

"en una pelea uno jamás debe ser precipitado o impaciente, jamás terminaras una batalla de un golpe contra un oponente que está a tu mismo nivel o por encima, la paciencia es una virtud indispensable para un guerrero" dijo el hombre mientras hacia un movimiento como si estuviera enfundando el boken a pesar de que solamente lo estaba sosteniendo con su mano izquierda a la altura de su cintura y de repente comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer castaña y el rubio, "¿Qué se le ofrece lady Emma?" pregunto con una leve inclinación de cabeza

La mujer se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada, "nada importante, solo quería pedirle que analizarte a este joven" dijo, hotaka desvió su vista hacia Naruto el cual se mantuvo firme ante la escrutadora mirada del samurái, sus ojos vagaron por la figura del chico que incluso vestido con ropas holgadas todavía podía ver el cuerpo fuerte del muchacho, volvió a mirar a la castaña y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta a su pregunta jamás formulada. Soltó de repente un suspiro y se movió a un lado, "entra" le ordeno al rubio que se vio reacio a obedecer, sin embargo, cuando Emma le dio un ligero empujón entendió que sería mejor que lo hiciera

Se adentró en el dojo e instantáneamente todas las miradas de los aprendices en la habitación de voltearon hacia él, en verdad no le afecto en lo más mínimo había recibido cientos de miradas de odio durante su juventud además de que estas miradas no estaban cargadas con odio o enojo, sino solamente curiosidad en distintos niveles

"¿qué tan bueno eres con la espada?" pregunto de repente el samurái sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"se dividir a un sujeto por la mitad con una" respondió Naruto lo que le gano una serie de miradas incrédulas o pensamientos de que estaba fanfarroneando, por su lado Emma rodo los ojos, este niño tenía la delicadeza de una roca

"demuéstralo" fue lo único que dijo hotaka antes de arrojar el boken en su mano izquierda el cual Naruto atrapo sin ningún problema, "hiao" llamo de repente y un chico de pelo anaranjado enmarañado se puso tan recto como un palo de escoba, "al círculo y tú también" dijo.

El rubio y el peli naranja entraron en el gran circulo que era la arena de combate, hiao se notaba bastante nervioso e incómodo, era evidente que la idea de pelear contra Naruto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, aun así ni bien entro en el círculo adopto una postura de pelea básica con su espada al frente lista para atacar, por su lado Naruto también tomó una postura parecida pero más descuidada, se notaba a leguas que no conocía la postura adecuada, "será una pelea uno a uno sin normas, se nombrara al ganador si su oponente sale del circulo o si se rinde, comiencen" indico las normas del partido y le dio comienzo, ninguno de los dos oponentes hizo nada en un principio, de repente hiao decidió hacer el primer movimiento, con un grito dio un tajo vertical en donde esperaba que el rubio bloqueara y aprovecharía su mayor tamaño para ganar en una pelea de fuerza, sin embargo contrario a todo lo que esperaba su oponente no bloqueo y en su lugar simplemente se hizo a un lado esquivando el boken, los ojos del peli naranja se abrieron como platos , fue esta brecha en la que Naruto piso el arma de su adversario no dejándolo moverla y con una estocada cruel al cuello hiao soltó su boken y retrocedió tambaleándose haciendo sonidos de que se estaba ahogando hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo todavía sosteniéndose el cuello e intentando respirar con normalidad.

Con un movimiento de su pie Naruto levanto la espada de practica y la atrapo en el aire para luego arrojársela a hiao el cual seguía tosiendo, los estudiantes miraron con los ojos como platos como el rubio había terminado la pelea de dos movimientos, era cierto que hiao era uno de los aspirantes a samurái más nuevos y tampoco era el más fuerte, pero no era el más débil, debería haber podido vencer sin mucho problema a alguien que se notaba no sabía blandir una espada adecuadamente.

El samurái entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa, "ichigo" llamó y otro adolecente, este con el cabello de color negro se levantó y entro en el círculo, se miraba más seguro que su compañero y no tardo en entrar en su postura, era la misma de hiao, pero más firme, en respuesta también adopto la misma postura descuidada de antes.

Ni bien hotaka dio inicio a la pelea ichigo se lanzó hacia adelante con su boken apuntando al frente, Naruto vio las claras intenciones de su oponente, quería obligarlo a esquivar, pero no seguiría su juego, en lugar de moverse fuera del camino de la espada la bloqueo con la suya haciendo que pasara a un lado y empujo para alejarla, puso su espada por sobre su cabeza y la bajo rápidamente en dirección a la cabeza de ichigo el cual fue lo suficientemente rápido como para colocar su boken y bloquear el ataque, ambos chicos batallaron por el dominio por unos segundos pero ichigo demostró ser más inteligente, aflojo el agarre en su boken solamente un poco y lo inclino ligeramente para que el del rubio corriera por la hoja de madera dejándolo abierto, ichigo intento golpear con un tajo en diagonal directamente al cuello de su oponente, sin embargo este salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe

Ichigo se preparó para cargar de frente una vez más pero su intento se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto arrojo su boken, ichigo lo desvió con el suyo y por tan solo un segundo perdió de vista a su contrincante rubio, este fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Naruto corriera y encestara una poderosa patada en el abdomen de ichigo, el golpe lo hizo escupir saliva y lo volvió a dejar abierto para que el rubio le diera un gancho de lleno en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate

Una vez más, ojos como platos fueron con lo que miraron los estudiantes y no solo eso también con enojo, "¡ese fue un movimiento ilegal!" gritaron algunos

"él dijo sin normas" respondió Naruto a las acusaciones señalando con el dedo al samurái el cual tenía los ojos cerrados aparentemente meditando, los aspirantes de callaron en espera del veredicto de su maestro, creían que los apoyarían

"es verdad, todos excepto lady Emma y tu váyanse" dijo y los estudiantes no podían creer, estuvieron a punto de protestar hasta que vieron la mirada seria de su maestro por lo que simplemente se callaron y salieron, luego de que los tres quedasen solos en la habitación hotaka se dirigió a Emma, "¿porque lo traes conmigo?" preguntó

"ya sabes la respuesta" respondió la castaña inexpresivamente

"tiene madera de samurái, pero actitudes de shinobi, es poco disciplinado y no conoce una sola kata, lo único que hace es copiar lo que ve" explico hotaka

"sigo aquí ¿sabes?" dijo Naruto ofendido por la forma en la que hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahí, aun así, los dos adultos lo ignoraron rotundamente y siguieron discutiendo, rodo los ojos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación

"lo traigo contigo porque confió en que puedas corregirlo" dijo Emma

"puedo enseñarle los movimientos y las katas y talvez mejorar su disciplina, pero no puedo modificar sus actitudes, es mejor que tú lo entrenes" dijo hotaka intentando dar por terminada las discusión

"¿Quién dijo que no podemos hacer ambos?" respondió la castaña, esa pregunta le gano dos pares de ojos sorprendidos junto con un giro de brusco de cabeza por parte de Naruto el cual hasta hace un segundo le estaba dando la espalda, "espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que entrenen como ninja y samurái… al mismo tiempo?" preguntó el rubio incrédulo

"sería un experimento interesante" dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

"pero los ninjas y los samuráis se odian a muerte, ¿Cómo podría aprender sus técnicas si soy un ninja" pregunto Naruto

"de la misma manera en la que aprendes un nuevo jutsu, que alguien te lo enseñe" dijo la mujer en la habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia hotaka, "¿Qué dices?"

El hombre lo pensó, si cualquier otra persona le hubiera preguntado esto mismo lo mas probable es que le escribiera "no" en letras grandes en el estómago, pero Emma era la Jefa de la servidumbre en el castillo y por lo tanto la jefa de las fuerzas shinobis del mismo, a pesar de tener solamente veintisiete años su juicio era excelente y muy bien valorado por el daimio y su corte, si ella creía que se podía hacer una mescla entre un samurái y un shinobi era posible entonces valía la pena intentarlo

"¿estás segura de que puede funcionar?" pregunto por última vez, "si hablamos de probabilidad puede pasar cualquier cosa" fue su respuesta, resopló y volvió a pensar antes de soltar un suspiro, "al diablo, de igual manera no perdemos nada con intentarlo" dijo

"perfecto, en ese caso vendrá mañana para comenzar" dijo Emma

"¿tengo algún poder de decisión en todo esto?" pregunto Naruto, ambos adultos lo miraron inexpresivamente y Naruto suspiro antes de alzar las manos para luego dejarlas caer flojamente "que importa, igualmente iba a decir que si"

"vamos, todavía tienes mucho que entrenar" le dijo la castaña a Naruto el cual hubiera dicho algo de que debería descansar antes de empezar con su entrenamiento, pero o tuvo ánimos de discutir con la mujer y solamente se callo

Ahora su vida se volvió aún más complicada que antes

Fin del capítulo ocho


End file.
